The Black Star
by Aileen Dickinson
Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Indipendent! Smart! Powerful!Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

**_For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me._**

* * *

_**§ The Black Star §**_

**-Chapter 1-**

Two days had passed since that horrible night. The night he lost his most precious person. The only real family he had. Sirius was gone, killed by Bellatrix and thrown into the veil, and now he didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

Harry couldn't sleep, because every time he closed his eyes the smiling face of his godfather would appear in his mind and nightmares would haunt him; he couldn't force himself to eat either and the presence of people around him only made him claustrophobic and irritable.

The lack of food and sleep was starting to show with his sickly pale skin and dark circles around his eyes. He was probably making his friends worry with his behavior but he didn't care at the moment.

He needed to be alone, to know he was free to do as he wished, to have time to mourn.

It was already late night but he was wide awake and restless. He decided that a walk on the grounds would do him some good. He grabbed his cloak from his trunk and left the dormitories without waking his year mates.

The corridors were deserted, illuminated only by the light of the moon and the rare torch here and there; the portraits were sleeping (or snoring in some cases). There was no need for him to take the hidden passages seeing that not even the professors were patrolling at the time, but he wanted to be outside as soon as possible.

Finally stepping outside the great doors he took a big breath of the fresh night air. He could already feel his body relaxing a little.

Harry had so many things swimming round in his head, he didn't even know where to start.

_Sirius…_

No, that was too painful. He had to think about something else. The summer. Yeah. That was a relatively safe topic. Dumbledore was sure going to send him back to the Dursleys, like every year. He wasn't looking forward to it at all. Two months being the muggles slave, with little food, beatings and no magic. The past years he had been rescued from there around mid holidays to go stay with the Weasleys or spend it at Grimmauld Place with his godfather..

_Sirius… who wasn't there anymore_.

Shaking his head, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering, he started walking again. He didn't even notice he had stopped.

There was no way in hell he was spending the summer in Privet Drive. He hated being there, as much as his relatives hated him, if not more. And he had the feeling that this year the old headmaster would force him to stay there all summer. No chance.

Going against Dumbles wishes was risky and he had to do things fast and carefully if he wanted to have a possibility but he was more than willing to try.

He knew what he had to do, Sirius had explained it to him more than once along with the reasons not to trust the man. He regretted not believing his godfather fully until it was too late.

If only he had listened to Sirius, instead of being so pathetically naïve, and done as he told him, maybe..

_Maybe Sirius would be alive… _

Wiping the traitorous tears that slipped from his eyes he promised himself that he would take to heart everything the man told him during their times together. He would not let himself be manipulated anymore and would live his life to the fullest. He would achieve his dreams, find love, have a family of his own.

Looking towards his right he could see the intimidating sight of the forbidden forest. A run sounded good right now.

With a little grin tugging the corners of his mouth, the first in many months, he broke into a run. Depressing thoughts and problems could wait a few hours. Right now he wanted to feel the chilly night air and nothing else.

* * *

Staring at the canopy of his four poster bed, Draco Malfoy couldn't help but sigh and think about how much life sucks.

Yeah, he was rich, he was a pureblood, he was absolutely handsome and powerful but like still sucked.

He was tired of his life, of the constant mask he had to keep because of his Malfoy persona, of spewing ideals and comments he didn't like let alone believe in like the good little parrot his father made him.

Most of all, he was tired of being scared to sleep in his own home. Since the return of the Dark Lord, his manor had become the man's, if he could even be called a man, headquarters.

Death eaters coming and going as they pleased, and that Thing ordering everyone around like it was his home. His eyes hardened in rage, narrowing to icy slits and his fists tightened at his sides around the silky sheets.

He took a deep breath. Better not get started on his thoughts on that Thing, because he refused to call him a human being let alone his Lord, or he knew he would likely not finish for a while.

He had bigger problems to think about now. Problems he didn't know how to avoid.

Like not taking the fucking dark mark.

He had already received a letter from his aunt the previous morning.

_His Lord expected him to take the mark during the summer since he was now sixteen. He was not to disappoint their Lord. He was to redeem the Malfoy name to his Lord. Come and grovel at the feet of this sick creature and rejoice in the torture he awards you! _

A little voice in his head reminded him, sarcastically, in the same sickenly sweet voice his aunt Bellatrix used to taunt her victims.

Merlin, he hated the woman. Why couldn't the dementors accidentally kill her during her stay in Azkaban?! It wasn't like someone would have missed her, quite the contrary.

If that wasn't enough, he knew that Severus secretly wanted him to ask Dumbledore for help. He had hinted as much during their talk a few hours ago, not subtle at all. He knew from that alone that the man was really worried for him and wanted to help him, to keep him safe but he wasn't sure if that was the right way.

He always suspected his godfather to really be a spy for the old man, but never thought much about it. What he knew was that while Dumbledore could be an answer to his dark mark problem, he didn't trust the man and didn't want to be used as a pawn in his mad schemes.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax. It was not like he would magically find a solution like that after all. He needed to plan, and decide just how much was he willing to sacrifice to come out of this situation.

Sitting up he decided to go to the lake, maybe he would be able to sleep after a bit of fresh air.

* * *

Running in the forest always managed to calm him, just like he expected. No wonder his father, godfather and Remus liked so much their monthly nights in there, he thought with a smile. Well, maybe Remus not so much seeing how much in pain he was afterwards, but Moony sure did.

Slowing to a walk he headed towards the lake, intent of laying down for a while to rest. Maybe he could sleep under the stars, much better than Ron's snoring and Seamus mutterings.

Finally relaxed he went to his special spot. It was just a patch of grass under a great tree near the rocks that delimited the lake, but it was surrounded by bushes and tall grass that meant privacy. Being Harry Potter, he loved any place where he could be alone and somewhat hidden. Sometimes things got so bad that he needed to come to his special spot just to be able to hear his own thoughts, he really didn't like much noise and definitely hated being on the spotlight.

His little corner of heaven, or as close as he could get on the Hogwarts grounds, was waiting for him, with his silence and calming atmosphere.

What he didn't expect was to find a lone figure seated there.

He let his eyes roam all over the person. He could see the way his platinum blond hair shined in the moon light and his fair skin seemed made of alabaster.

He knew that the other male was attractive, he couldn't deny it, but seeing him like that made something tingle in his chest.

Harry knew he should probably go back to the tower, if Malfoy found him he could be in trouble. Well, not school related trouble, Dumbledore liked too much to play favorites, but certain things were best kept secrets, like what he was doing now.

Just when he was going to turn back on his steps, something caught his eye.

Was that a tear? Why would Malfoy be crying?

_He looks so lost... _

* * *

He thought that sitting by the lake would calm him, instead he only managed to start crying. At least there was no one to see him and humiliate him.

He knew that what he really needed was someone he could talk to, but he didn't particularly trust his friends to talk about the dark mark right now, seeing that they too were expected to take it during the summer or Christmas break. Telling them would mean asking of their allegiances and risking Voldemort finding out of his plans, that would mean a hell of a lot of pain or death. Well maybe not death, he was the Malfoy heir. No heir, no money. He could even lose his friends, which would happen anyway if they were loyal to the snake bastard, but there was a possibility that talking to them he could convince them not to take the mark.

_Ugh, I'm getting a headache…_

His godfather, while usually neutral and unbiased, was too intent in getting him to plead protection to Dumbledore, as if he would beg anyone let alone the old coot. So he was alone. And he didn't know what to do.

Hearing some noise coming from his right, he hastily wiped away his tears off his face hoping whomever it was wouldn't come to him. The fact that to his right there was only the forest didn't register with him, so when he turned around he freezed.

There, coming from between the bushes there was a gigantic cat!

The big feline, with fur as black as night and shining green eyes, moved towards him with long elegant strides, the powerful muscles catching his eyes with every step.

Draco knew that he should move- or maybe play dead?- He knew that the possibilities of finding a panther in England or in the forbidden forest were nonexistent. He knew he was utterly screwed because he stupidly left his wand on his bed.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about the dark mark, he would soon be cat food. Maybe the majestic creature would kill him fast and painlessly before enjoying his meal.

The panther was now lightly growling. The sound, though soft resonated in the night, sending shivers over his spine. His eyes widened seeing the animal leaping in the air intent of pouncing on him.

_That's it.. I'm going to die…_

The only thing he regretted was not having the chance to steal at least a kiss from his long time crush.

_Har.._

He closed his eyes tightly knowing what was to come.

* * *

**_That was the first chapter.. Review to let me know what do you think of it. Advice and constructice criticism is welcome, just keep it polite please and I don't want any flames. _**

**_The next chapter should be up in four days, a week at most; as I'm in the process of writing it. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful!Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing! **__**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

**_For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me._**

* * *

**_§ The Black Star §_**

**-Chapter2-**

He closed his eyes tightly knowing what was to come.

He would die. Tear apart by long sharp claws and fangs, it would be slow and painful, unless he was lucky and his black furred death slashed a lucky point. It would be bloody too..

He hated the sight of blood. It made him queasy. Even after all the injuries he sustained in his life, or the ones caused during quidditch; he didn't faint or throw up, Merlin forbid, but he didn't feel good with blood. Maybe it was because it reminded him of all the torture he had to endure in his own home. At the hands of his own blood.

And last summer, watching Voldemort and his minions have fun on the muggles they captured was even worse.

He still had nightmares about it, for the first months Severus made him drink a dreamless sleep potion, but it was addictive and soon he had to face the horrors happened in his home again. It was a good thing that fifth years up had single rooms, and that he was proficient at silencing charms or his reputation in the house would be totally ruined.

His reputation was one of the only things, along with his name, that protected him in there. He was basically untouchable, always have been, even for the older students. He could play prince of the house as much as he wanted, but it also meant being the perfect bigoted Malfoy heir his father wanted. One step out of line and the man would have known, informed by one of the other snakes waiting in the shadows for him to trip and fall off his throne. Also he wouldn't have done half of the crap he did in the years otherwise, all to keep up his reputation and avoid punishment from his caring loving father.

He snorted at the thought. The day Lucius would be caring, dementors would bounce around in pink tutus.

And now he was going to die. That meant no more putting up with Lucius' crap about purebloods and Voldermort, no more punishments, no dark mark. No nothing.

_I'm too young to die…_

He still had to finish school. He may act like he didn't care, but Salazar he did! His education was important, he always strived to be the best only to be beaten by the damn know it all! Only because half of the professors didn't like him and gave their pet lion extra points, he grumbled to himself.

Okay he acted like a prat and he was even disrespectful towards certain professors, but it wasn't his fault! He didn't want to.

_I didn't even get a kiss…_

For years he had a crush on someone without being able to tell. Hell, he wasn't even able to behave like he wanted to, so his crush thought he was a bastard death eater in training.

Fanbloodytastic.

Years spent crushing and dreaming and hoping to at least confess and maybe steal a tiny kiss, crushed by the fact that he was going to die by the hands.. paws of a panther.

He could already read the headlines of the Prophet: "Malfoy heir chewed to death by overgrown kitty!"

_Time really slows down when you're about to die.._

He could swear it was a life time ago that the panther leapt off the ground to pounce on him, and it still hadn't landed on him. How strange.

Maybe he could take a tiny peek and see.. but what if all he saw was those huge gleaming fangs?

He took a huge gulp of air and opened his eyes, only to come face to face with the mentioned fangs.

He squeaked – "Malfoys do not squeak" a little voice reminded him in the back of his head - and felt his muscles jumping and his body trying to curl in itself, in the vain hope of making himself as little as possible and vanish in thin air.

The huge paws were on either part of his head, firmly planted on the ground. From the corners of his eyes he could see the claws peeking from the soft looking shiny fur. The big muzzle was too close to his face for comfort. His body was for all intents and purposes shadowed by the powerful body of the panther, whose hind legs were near his calves.

Why did he go out at night again?

The panther then started to lower his head toward his and open his mouth..

* * *

Seeing Malfoy crying was really doing a number on him. Never mind that he had a secret crush on the boy, crush he still tried to deny even to himself, since third year.

At the beginning, when he met Draco in Diagon Alley he thought that maybe he could become his first friend. His first magical friend. Eleven years old Draco looked like princes were described in the muggle fairy tales books. Pale skinned, blond haired, aristocratic.

But then the boy revealed himself to be a bully, and Harry reminded too much of his cousin refused his hand in friendship and started a rivalry between them.

It was in fourth year that he started to develop, or maybe acknowledge, a crush on the blond haired snake. He was still in denial stage though, Sirius told him that there was nothing wrong with being gay in the wizarding world, being one himself, but he still didn't feel comfortable with admitting it let alone telling his friends. This lead to him pretending to like Cho.

Cho who was so girly, and boring, and never shut up, always whining about her Cedric. Kissing her had been horrible, wet and..

_Ugh, with I could obliviate myself of that memory.. my first kiss, stolen by that girl.. _

It was only his pride that stopped him from crying at the loss of his first kiss that night. So he just decided that it didn't happen. It wasn't a kiss, he didn't kiss back after all, so it didn't count, he nodded to himself.

A muffled sob awoke him from his thoughts. He didn't want Draco to cry. All he wished was to go out there and hug him and promise that he would do anything in his power to make him happy.

But Draco hated him, he would probably take out his wand, curse him and then stomp happily on his poor broken heart.

He still couldn't leave him alone like that.

_Maybe, if I…_

Slowly he crept forward with purpose, light in his step, not a sound coming from him until he passed the bushes, rustling the leaves and twigs.

He saw Draco trying to wipe away the tears before someone could see him like that, but he still could notice the redness of his eyes and the tear tracks on his cheeks.

Silver eyes widened at the sight of him. After what seemed ages, trying to control his traitorous body who wanted to comfort the other, he just decided to forget common sense and do what he wanted.

He leapt off the ground, landing with his pawns on the sides of Draco's head, soundlessly. He could see the other's body shaking, trying to make himself smaller, eyes screwed shut.

_Fuck, I scared him… oh, of course I did, how stupid can I be?!_

Looking down he took the time to admire the perfect skin, the shiny blond hair, and the contracted muscles he could see under the school uniform. Yes, no one could deny it. Draco Malfoy was really beautiful.

He was so enthralled by the sight that he missed the squeak of fear, but not the following reaction.

Acting on instinct he lowered his head. Slowly as not to scare him even more.

He opened his mouth, not a great idea since it gave the panicked teen a perfect view of his fangs, and..

He let his tongue glide over the smooth cheek..

* * *

_It.. it licked me! It bloody LICKED me!_

Draco couldn't believe it. Here he was thinking that he panther was going to rip his head off his shoulders right away, only to be licked.. tasted maybe?

It was confusing.

The overgrown cat nudged his chin with his nose, as if to demand attention, or maybe just some kind of reaction from him apart from gaping like a fish out of water. Draco really didn't know what to do though.

With a huff of irritation, or what sounded like it, the panther licked him again trying to get him out of his stupor.

He couldn't help but think that it trickled. That the fur seemed to silky. And that the panther was awfully cuddly looking.

An hysteric giggle broke from his lips without his permission. His father would be appalled to see his son giggling, but what the hell? He was going to die anyway, may as well enjoy it.

Slowly he raised his hand bringing it near his own face and then, in a show of great courage, or stupidity maybe, he moved towards the feline muzzle.

If he was lucky he would get to pet a beautiful panther. He had always been fascinated with big felines and dragons, going as far as demand one for his fifth birthday. That taught him to never ask anything silly or childish to Lucius and just how much a cruciatus hurt.

If he was not lucky, his hand would be the first thing to go.

As he made contact with the top of the furry head and scratched a little, he could feel a content purr start rumbling in the panther's chest.

"You like that don't you" he whispered, relaxing his body and smiling.

The purr intensified a little before returning to normal, maybe in a way to agree with him.

* * *

Harry moved back to sit on his haunches, tilting his head to the side waiting for the other to sit up and hopefully resuming his ministrations.

'Who knew it could be so good?' he thought.

Draco sat up, warily watching the panther. "So, you're not going to eat me? Right?" he asked. He didn't expect to receive a huff of a laugh as a response though.

"Thought so. I'm a Malfoy, no one would dare to eat me" he replied haughtily, lifting his chin. He kept his pose for a few seconds before snorting "I really hate my life. You sure you don't want to eat me?" he asked again in a scarily pleading way.

Harry widened his eyes at that. He couldn't be serious, no way. Where was the stuck up pureblood who never gave up on their rivalry? Was this the real Draco? The one giving up on life?

He rubbed his nose against the snake's shoulder and cheek, trying to give him a little comfort. Not that he could do more than that in his animagus form.

"Thank you" the blond said rubbing a bit behind his furry ear. "I don't want to really die you know" he started.

That caught the attention of the cat, whom decided to lay down, carefully leaning his head on the boy's legs.

"I could do with someone to talk to, and maybe advice me." He muttered while stroking the silky coat under his fingers. "But I don't have anyone to trust with such talk. Maybe I could tell you? You're not going to give a reply and I'll feel incredibly silly talking with an animal, but it's better that having a breakdown because of stress, yeah?"

His answer was in the form of a very soft head butting against his chest, Harry's way to say "What are you waiting for? Spill!"

Draco chucked a bit, amused by the panther's antics. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you.."

* * *

**Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites and alerts! I got a great response for the first chapter and hope that you will like this one just as much =)**

**I can't wait to know what do you think about it! **

**I really appreciated the reviews you guys sent me, it's good to know that you like what I'm writing and also your ideas on what could happen next. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§ The Black Star §**_

**-Chapter 3-**

Draco chucked a bit, amused by the panther's antics. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you.."

"Well, where to start? Maybe from the worst part.. I received a letter recently, from my crazy aunt Bellatrix, signed as my mother of course since she is one of the death eaters escaped Azkaban… she wanted to inform me that I had to take the Dark mark this summer…" his voice lowered and his eyes hardened "I have no intention of being marked as a slave and grovel at the feet of that monster!"

Harry was surprised. He didn't really expect Draco Malfoy, of all people, to go against Voldemort. That was a good thing though, very good. He still didn't have a snowball chance in hell with the boy, but at least he wouldn't have to fight him in battle. He didn't know if he could have been able to harm him otherwise.

"Not what people imagine I'd say, for sure. Maybe something like 'the mudblood dared to cross my path, my father will know about it!' but not that. People just assume I'm a death eater in training, sure my behavior suggests it but I'm forced to act like that. Believe me Lucius' cruciatus hurt, and I've had enough of it to last a lifetime without angering him on purpose. He wants a perfect pureblood heir that hates muggles? I play the part… simple as that.

It's tiring though you know? My friends know a little about the real me, the safe parts that I can show them at least.. but I feel like someone glued an ugly mask to my face and as much as I try I can't take it off"

The raven haired wizard felt his heart clench at the pain and utter loneliness that he could feel in the soft voice and see in the shining eyes.

'If only you didn't hate me so much… I would give you the world' a low whine emerged from his throat.

"Yeah, it sucks. But my problem isn't Lucius or the mask I'm forced to wear now. The problem is how in Salazar's name am I going to escape the dark mark and remain alive possibly.

Severus, my godfather, clearly wants me to go to Dumbledore and plead him to protect me …"

A low growl rumbled powerfully from the panther situated partially over him, making his whole body shake too. For a moment he thought that it changed his mind and wanted to eat him now, but after a few moments he realized what happened.

"You don't like the old man either? Strange cat you are.. though I can't fault you. The man is highly manipulative. People worship him like the gift from Merlin and what he says it's true without question.

I don't like the way he treats Uncle Sev, like a pawn… hell, he even treats Potter like shit if what I heard around is to be believed.

And there's the fact that for him dark arts are evil, blah blah blah.." he mocked rolling his eyes.

"So I'm back to the starting point. No one to help me, no way to be safe.."

The more he heard the more his brain was shouting at him to change back and help Draco. He could protect him, he could help him. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that the snake very much hated him.

"What I know is that there is no way I'm going to take the dark mark. I'd rather suicide, thank you very much. Maybe I could even do something crazy beforehand. Like.. going to Potter and"

'Kill me? I'm touched..' Harry thought sarcastically.

"kiss him"

'yeah kiss me exactly.. wait.. WHAT?' his eyes widened to comical proportions.

"I've had a bloody crush on him since third year, without being able to act on it, not that I would have as he hates me... I could at least steal a tiny kiss before.." he mused to himself, completely unaware of the shocked expression on the panthers face.

Poor Harry's brain was stuck on the same thought 'kiss..he likes me too.. kiss', fantasies running wild in his head, at least a dozen scenarios playing in front of his mind eye.

Before he could change idea or lose his famed Gryffindor courage he acted following his heart's desire.

Draco found himself being pushed on the ground by big paws, the animal's body flushed against his own. He blinked and then in the place on the panther there was someone. Same emerald green eyes, tousled raven hair, lightning bolt scar..

'_Salazar, kill me now'_

Potter's body was very much molded against him, he could feel the contours of the powerful muscles, 'Who knew he was hiding all of that under his robes?'. One of the lion's hand was gripping his shoulder, the other was slowly inching towards his face, caressing his neck sending shivers down his spine and leaving a burning trail in his leave.

The Avada Kedavra green eyes shone with lust, desire and .. dare he say it? Maybe love?

The young animagus found Draco a truly delectable sight, with cheeks lightly flushed and lips parted, eyes wide and bright. He lowered his own head, inhaling the scent that was purely Draco.

"I don't hate you" Harry whispered, tracing his nose against the blond jaw.

"You.. don't?" he sounded a little breathless, even to his own ears, but the notion that his crush could not hate him seemed just impossible. And his brain refused to work properly, the raven's breath trickling his neck, and his hands burning where they caressed were too much for him to handle.

"No." he paused in his movements before looking at Draco dead in the eyes. "Now, if you don't terribly mind.. I'm going to give you that kiss"

The statement barely registered when Draco found his lips covered by those of the boy he liked. He sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing, letting his lips being guided and enjoying the feeling. It was like a dream, a dream that he wanted to never end.

Unfortunately lack of air made itself known, and the two parted. Harry laid his forehead against Draco's, breathing heavily.

"You.. you weren't supposed to hear that" Draco pouted whining a little "I was talking with a cat…"

He was answered by a low chuckle "I was a panther, thank you very much.. and I'm glad I heard that. Otherwise I would never had the chance to do that" he replied giving him a little peck on the lips.

A blush crept up on the boy's cheeks at the words, making him look really cute in Harry's eyes.

"About what you said" he started, slowly sitting up careful to not hurt the other boy. "I want to help you, if you'll let me that is"

"Dumbledore's.."

"No, I have nothing to do with that manipulating old man" Harry made clear, voice hard in hatred. "I'm on my own side"

Draco bit on his lower lip, deep in thought. He trusted Harry, he knew that he was the type of person that would do anything to protect his precious people, and he had resources too. He wouldn't have survived this long at Hogwarts otherwise, and he was sure to know only half of the adventures he lived to tell the tale.

"I.. Are you sure?" he asked "I mean, I trust you but this isn't easy. How.. what would we do?"

"I already have a plan of my own to get away from Dumbledore. It won't be difficult to add you to it and make sure you're safe" he assured .

"And what would that entail?" Draco pressed, curious and excited at the prospect of being free and safe.. and possibly with Harry?

"Curious.. you sure you're not a cat?" Harry smirked, kissing the pouting lips again, not able to resist.

He made to pull back only to be held in place by Draco, whose hand rested at his nape caressing his skin and hair, making him moan in appreciation.

"Can I keep you?" he whispered, lips a breaths apart from each other.

Silver eyes danced with mirth, and a sly grin made appeared on red, well kissed lips.

"I'm not a stray cat you can keep Potter" he started, haughty voice reminding them of their squabbles "though.. if you ask nicely enough, you may be my boyfriend maybe" tone soft and a little sly at the end.

Harry sealed their lips again, slow and sweet, trying to convey his feelings into the kiss, sure that he wouldn't be able to voice them at the moment. The little content sigh that left his blond mouth told him that he had accomplished his mission.

* * *

If someone had told Harry that one day he would be cuddling with Draco Malfoy under the stars he would have laughed and then punched them.

"It's getting really late" Harry observed, fingers playing with the blond strands that rested on his shoulder. Draco was comfortably nestled against his side, one arm thrown over his stomach. He never felt safer in his life, or more treasured. Harry treated him like he was going to vanish or break at any moment. He would have been offended any other time, he was a man too not a china doll; but with all the stress caused by his situation he needed all the comfort he could get. And he loved being spoiled, so all the better.

He yawned, nodding to his boyfriend's words. A little voice was giggling in his head and cheering at the fact.

'Take that you little Weasley chit! He's mine, ah!' he thought smugly.

Harry, moving to sit up, jostled him from his thoughts. "Hey, wait! You still didn't tell me the plan!" he hurried to remind the other, a little anxious.

"Calm down, Dray. I will tell you everything on the train, just be sure to be alone in a compartment. I'll join you as soon as I lose the others. Okay?"

"Fine. You better have a real plan though, or I'll hex you" he threatened.

"Sure" Harry smirked "Good night, dragon" he whispered, placing a loving kiss to his blonds lips.

"Mmm, g'night" Draco really didn't really want to let go but he was nearly asleep. He needed a bed or he would end up sleeping on the grass.

With a last peck they parted ways, to avoid being seen by someone and headed towards the respective dormitories.

* * *

Back in his room Harry could clearly hear Ron snoring loudly, not even the silencing charm thrown over his bed after the redhead fell asleep could last all night muffling the irritating noise. Seamus was muttering about some girl and explosions, weird.

He sat on his bed, carefully removing his shoes and clothes without waking anyone.

"Ry?" came a voice from his right, startling him.

"Nev? I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he whispered back

A snort answered him. "As if. He gets worse as the years pass, do me a favor and place another silencing charm please? If I start searching for my wand I'll wake all the dorm" the brunette muttered, voice heavy with sleep.

"Sure thing mate, go back to sleep" he nodded amused. A flick of his wand later, silence reigned on the room.

He crawled under his covers and sighed. The last few days had been like shit for Harry, but the last revelations were quite nice.

Tomorrow was going to be hectic and tiring without doubt so he forced himself to sleep, a silly smile making his way to his lips as he succumbed to his dreams that for once were not plagued by nightmares.

* * *

**Thank you for adding my story to your favorites and alerts, and for leaving me such great reviews! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 4-**

Harry was jerked awake by a loud, 'more like thundering' his mind supplied, snore on his left.

The first year his sleep filled head would automatically start wondering what happened and where the attackers were, looking for the exit routes and his wand would appear in his hand in the blink of an eye before he realized it was just Ron. Years of being abused and beaten by the Dursley made him particularly jumpy and paranoid. The adventures at school and knowing the dark lord wanted him dead didn't help either.

Right now he would just jump awake, wand at the ready, and verbally curse every living thing in a mile radius for depriving him of much needed sleep. Ron on top of the list and more than once repeated.

"Need to find a bloody permanent silencing charm for his bed" he grumbled to himself while slowly sitting up and swinging his legs to the side of the bed, the cold floor sending up a shiver upon contact with his bare feet.

He silently padded towards the bathroom to relieve himself and take a cold shower, hoping to fully wake up. Once done he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself at the mirror. The reflection of a scrawny and pale boy who could pass for a third year looked back at him. He smirked, no one would suspect that under that complicated and slightly dark glamour was a tall and healthy young man, with a lithe but muscular frame, broad shoulders and tan skin. He had his godfather to thank for that.

He went to his trunk and rummaging around a bit he chose a lose shirt, once owned by his whale sized cousin, and a pair of jeans he managed to buy himself during summer thanks to his work.

He had other fitting clothes but he didn't want Dumbledore or others start questioning him and ruin his plans. Better go with his usual "little orphan" look, after today he would be able to dress like he wanted and a bit of shopping would be a good idea maybe.

'Draco could help me, he surely has a great fashion sense' Harry thought with a little smirk.

Today was the day the students returned to their homes so he needed to make sure everything he possessed, though not much, was securely locked in his trunk. Looking around he was quite angered by the fact that his precious cloak had been thrown without care on the floor.

'Fucking Ron. Not only he doesn't ask for permission to take it, he could at least be careful… it's the only thing I have from my family!' a murderous glare was sent to the snoring teen, promising pain and retribution.

He folded the cloak with gentle movements and deposited it in the trunk before closing it. As an afterthought he decided to shrink it so he would be able to leave quickly the station without having to lug it around London.

* * *

There were very few people in the Great hall, it was no surprise since it was only half past seven. Most of the students would sleep 'till late or run around their dorms hunting down their things. He placed toast and bacon on his plate, adding a bit of eggs as an afterthought and started to eat.

He wasn't hungry, far from it, but he forced himself to eat something in order to go through the day without fainting from hunger. He would need all his energy to go through all the things on his mental list to do and deal with the problems and revelations that would come up. He learned early to expect the worst and be glad if nothing did happen, better be paranoid than dead.

'Too many things to do..' he thought biting his toast.

As he walked out of the doors he could see Draco approaching with the usual followers. He made sure to discretely hand him a piece of parchment as they crossed paths before heading to the grounds to take a walk. It would be a while before the students would be able to leave for the station and he was bored already. He had nothing to do until they reached London now that he made sure that Draco would have his trunk shrunken to be kept in a pocket.

* * *

Harry thought he would be able to have some peace, instead he passed a good part of the morning avoiding Hermione and Ginny. Those two were starting to get on his nerves, thank Merlin Ron was still snoring away or he would have hexed someone for sure.

He was walking out of a secret passage when Professor McGonagall intercepted him saying that the headmaster wanted to talk with him.

The last 'talk' with the old man flashed in his mind, rage cursing through his veins. Telling him the prophecy just minutes after his godfather died was a very bad idea. Not telling him the prophecy in first year was a bad idea.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he stood in front of the gargoyle, waiting for it to open. Like usual he didn't have the password and he was not going to play guess until the blasted thing moved. If Dumbledore wanted to talk to him he would command it to open, otherwise he would be out of there within three minutes.

Just as he made to walk away he gargoyle sprung open. 'Blasted old man was watching me, hoping I would play the good boy that felt guilty for his outburst'

Entering the office he went to seat without deigning the headmaster of a word.

"Harry, my boy, I trust you feel better?" receiving only a glare, he sighed "I wanted to inform you that for safety reasons it's better if you stay at your relative's house this summer. Do not go out for any reason, we wouldn't want some death eater to kidnap you or worse, dear boy. Molly was very sad, she wouldn't be seeing you this summer but it's for the best."

Harry regarded him with a cold look before speaking "If that is all, headmaster."

Without waiting to be dismissed he got up and left.

He knew he should have acted better, but his rage was getting the best of him. It was too soon and the pain too great to be able to look at the man's face without having the uncontrollable desire to kill him.

How dared Dumbledore to look at him with is twinkling eyes and grandfatherly concern when in reality he wanted to use Harry as a pawn, a weapon for the so called 'Light'. He could bet his wand that as soon as he won the war he would have been disposed of, maybe labeled as the new dark lord for Dumbledore to kill and regain his famous status of hero.

He could feel his shoulders shaking in silent anger, but if everything went well that day, he would not have to deal with that anymore.

He would be his own person, no one would be able to order him around.

It was now time to head to Hogsmead and board the train, so he took his invisibility cloak out of the trunk and stashed it in his pocket.

* * *

"Ron! Ronald!" Hermione called loudly trying to get the redhead attention away from inhaling food for a minute.

"Wha'?" he tried to answer with his mouth still full.

The girl wasn't happy with his manners, no matter how much she reprimanded him he was still the same disgusting pig she met in first year. If it wasn't for the plan and her reward she would never associate with someone like him. She was smart and had a bright future ahead of her, he was just a childish idiot good only for being ordered around.

The fact that he was convinced the two of them would end up together and have tons of children made her sick, what a fool.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It makes me sick!" she snapped "Have you seen Harry? Me and Ginny tried to catch him all morning but he was nowhere to be seen! You know Dumbledore's orders, we can't leave him alone"

" I know, I know!" he interrupted her "and no, when I woke up he was already out of the tower"

"You really are useless brother" sneered Ginny "How am I supposed to seduce him if you can't even keep track of him?"

"Go back to the dorm and get us the map, at least" ordered Hermione.

"Can't. His trunk isn't there, he even took the cloak I used yesterday. What a bastard." He grumbled.

He didn't pay attention to the indignant squeak of the bushy haired girl or Ginny stomping away, he had food to eat right now. And it wasn't like Potter could do anything alone beside being all moody and depressing.

* * *

Harry was within the first students to board the carriages for Hogsmead. He was hoping that none of his so called friends would see him since he needed to find Draco once on the train and talk with him.

Luckily he was joined by Neville and Luna. The only two who tried to be there for him without suffocating him in the process. They were silent companions where he didn't want to be alone and when he wanted solitude they would just smile, silently telling him that he knew where to find him before letting him go. Not like the other three who wanted to know everything he did and thought.

"Hey guys" he greeted them softly "I wanted to say sorry for what happened at the Ministry and for avoiding you these past days"

"Harry, it wasn't your fault what happened, none of it" Luna started "and everyone has his own way to mourn, so don't worry"

"Luna is right, mate." Nev agreed "And we would have never let you go there alone. We're friends after all"

Harry smiled, glad to have people that cared truly about him, and not his name of fame.

"You're the best" he chuckled "Look, I need to go now but I'll contact you sometime during summer, yeah?" and with that he got off the carriage towards the train.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak from his pocket and covered himself, waiting for Draco to board the train and talk to him.

* * *

When the train left the station he came off his hiding place, still invisible, and started looking for Draco.

It didn't take long, his boyfriends had secured a compartment near the end and was now waiting impatiently tapping his foot while standing in front of the window.

With a mischievous smirk he dropped his glamour and sneaked beside the blond, wrapping an arm around his waist and licking the shell of his ear.

Draco squeaked startled by the touch when he heard Harry chuckle lowly, he spun around and slapped hard on the others chest.

"You scared me, you git!" he hissed, a pout forming on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Dray. I couldn't resist."

Harry then took out his wand securing the compartment with silencing charms, he locked the door and obscured the glass.

"Spill" Draco ordered "I've been dying from curiosity since last night. I want to know what's your plan and the reason why you want to get away from Dumbledore too."

"Alright, I will tell you everything. But it's a long story.." he sighed brushing his hand through his hair.

"We've got the time. I just.. I just want to know more about you, Harry" he finished softly.

Harry sat down pulling Draco down with him, so he was nearly on his lap. He took a breath and started to talk. From the Halloween night that made him famous, where Draco instantly wrapped his arms around his shoulders; to his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys, making Draco tremble in rage on his behalf and promise himself to show Harry just how much he loved him and spoil him; his Hogwarts years and related adventures, the blond was speechless that something like that was allowed to happen at school not once but every year since Harry's joining, he apologized for every mean thing he did and cursed Dumbledore over and over. When Harry started telling him about what happened only days prior, crying openly for the loss of his godfather, Draco moved himself to sit once again on his boyfriend's lap holding him close, whispering sweet nothing in his ear and letting him finally mourn for the lost family.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you will like it, I look forward to reading your reviews =)**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been very busy the last couple of months with my cousin having heart problems and needing and implantable defibrillator. She's getting better now thankfully ^-**^

**Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites or alerts and for sending me such amazing reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 5-**

It took some time before Harry calmed down. He had kept everything inside since it happened, not letting himself cry for Sirius after having blown up Dumbledore's office in a rage and it had been taking its toll on him.

Finally, he felt a little better. It was still painful and it would take time before he could think about Sirius without hurting, but he felt a little lighter.

The fact that he could talk freely to Draco was a welcome bonus, he really needed someone he could trust and talk to in his life.

Still, he felt a little childish for having cried all over his boyfriend. He should be stronger than that.

"Harry" Draco called softly "It's ok to cry when you lose someone you love, it doesn't mean you're weak. Only that you're human" he continued while wiping away the remnants of the tears from his face.

The blond himself had cried a little after hearing his love's story. He couldn't believe someone could be so horrible to a child, those beasts would pay for their actions that was sure. Even if he had to do it behind Harry's back.

"I know Dray.. but I'm not used to it." He sighed "I've always been the freak when I was a child, I made a sound and received a beating, I learned early on that I couldn't cry or show my emotions. Then I was told that I was a wizard and there was a whole new world waiting for me.

I hoped it would be different here, that I could be me and someone would care for me. I stupidly let my mask break and when I finally came to the wizarding world I'm thrust under the spotlight, hailed as a hero a minute and seen as an attention seeking liar the next." He spat, disgusted with the behavior of those people.

"I hoped I could make friends, and the first I made is only a jealous prat who wants my fame and money. The man I looked on as a grandfather is a manipulating bastard who wants to use me as a weapon in a war I don't understand. The freaking Dark Lord wants to kill me and everything keeps happening to me!" he screamed at the end, breathing hard.

Draco just hugged him, knowing that Harry needed to let it all out and it was due time he did.

"I'm sorry.. it's just.. I've been so stupid. I got away from the Dursleys and forgot my mask, the whole way I behaved around others, believing that it would be different where in the end it was even worse. My relatives at least were truthful in their hate for me. There were so many times I wanted to hide behind my mask..but every time I got used to things enough to even think of making it again, something new happened leaving me absolutely lost." He explained "if I kept my mask on, a lot of those things wouldn't have happened."

"Harry, it's not your fault. You were a child and just wanted a bit of love and affection, things you deserved from the start and those awful muggles should have given you. It's Voldemort and Dumbledore's fault all that happened to you. You're such a strong person Harry, I would have broken a lot of time ago in your place, believe me. I respect you so much Harry for all you've gone through and come out stronger than before. And I promise that all the love you need I will give it to you"

Harry looked at Draco surprised by such a heartfelt speech, and loving him even more for it. He smiled softly and raised his hand to caress his blonds cheek, wiping away the few tears falling from the silver eyes with his thumb.

"I love you so much Dray" he whispered, lips a breaths away from the others "Thank you"

"Oh, shut up" Draco hissed, trying to regain a bit of composure, before capturing Harry's lips with his for his much wanted kiss.

They kissed until the lack of air became a problem. Draco was seated on Harry's lap, arms around the surprisingly broad shoulders, while the other peppered his cheeks and jaw with tiny kisses.

"Harry.."

"Mmmh?"

"Harry.. why do you look so different than two days ago?" Draco asked finally succeeding in getting the raven's attention.

A chuckle answered him "So you noticed now?"

"I noticed last night, you git" Draco defended himself crossing his arms "I was just preoccupied with others matters to ask, like a bloody panther wanting to potentially eat me!" he didn't like that his boyfriend thought he wouldn't notice right away that something was different with him.

He noticed, how could he not?

Harry was good looking before, but now he was drop dead gorgeous!

He stood at a good six feet in height, his body was lithe but he could feel the strong muscles under him, his shoulders were so deliciously broad, just how he liked.

His eyes that were known for being the most amazing emerald green ever seen, like the killing curse, had now a thin ring of silver around the pupil; his cheekbone were more aristocratic and defined.

Had he already said that the horrible glasses were nowhere to be seen?

Last his hair were more tame and longer, coming to rest to his shoulders and tied back with a leather ribbon , the color was a deep black with blue highlights.

"That is something I want to tell you when we are in a more comfortable place. It's something related to a moment very important to me. Maybe I will even show you the memory" he smiled, remembering the day this happened. One of the best memories of his life, he was sure he could fuel hundreds of patronus with it.

"That's fine, I was just curious." Draco assured him, lightly kissing his cheek.

"Are you really sure you're not a cat?" Harry asked with a grin "maybe we should see if you can become an animagus" he hummed thoughtfully, not noticing the glint appearing in the silver eyes.

"You will teach me? Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Harry found himself being smothered with kisses within a second. He laughed at the reaction, not believing that the usually uptight slytherin could act with such childish glee; it was refreshing and vowed to see more of it.

"Of course I will." He promised smiling.

* * *

It was now close to noon and Harry knew they had a lot to do and should start as soon as possible.

"Dray, I think we should start about the plan" he said while caressing Draco's hair, whose head rested in his lap.

"Fine. What are we going to do?" he asked, getting up to sit properly next to the raven.

"First, I want you to call for one of your house elves. One you trust not to betray you.. well, as long as possible at least. One you think can keep your secrets at least until dark."

Draco looked at him confused, but nodded anyway. He snapped his fingers while calling for 'Mipsy' and a little elf appeared, confused at being summoned inside the train.

"I want to give you the opportunity to have the elf collect anything you want from the manor. Since Voldemort is there you won't have the possibility to go there and take things, and if done later he would know you betrayed him and be too careful" Harry explained.

"Wow, who knew you were smart" he stated with a mock surprised tone "Mipsy, I want you to retrieve everything in my rooms, put it all in a trunk and bring it to me; then I want you to take the family heirlooms and deposit them in the vault at Gringotts.. and.. wait, collect all the books in the library and put them in the special trunk, I want that too. Be sure not to be seen and don't tell anyone what I ordered you, not even Narcissa."

The little elf bowed and vanished after a squeaked "yes master".

"Now, on the next point" Harry said "I have no intention on staying on this train any longer, if we do I'll be cornered at the station by Dumbles chickens and sent to Durzkaban" he grimaced

"How exactly do you intend to get away?" his tone was doubting and a blond eyebrow was raised.

"Portkey, my dear" Harry stated like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do we have to play twenty questions or are you going to make some sense?" Draco asked, not liking feeling left out.

"I'm sorry Dray. I just couldn't resist. I've probably seen more emotions on you since last night than in five years that I know you" he explained chuckling

"Fine. I can't understand that you can't get enough of me. I mean I'm handsome, fantastic and blond; what's not to like?" Draco drawled while examining his nails.

Harry chuckled softly at his boyfriend antics. "As I was saying, I have made a portkey before leaving Hogwarts that will take us to an alley near Gringotts. This is our first and most important stop for the day."

Draco looked at the other with surprise and awe written all over his face. Making portkeys was something they only talked about in seventh year, to make one was difficult and technically illegal without the permission of the ministry. That Harry was able to make one successfully was not only a sign that he was incredibly powerful, since the creator needed to fuel it with his magic, but also resourceful and prepared.

He was glad that for once there was a plan behind the lion's adventure instead of running in a situation blindly.

"You okay Dray?" the raven haired wizard asked with a playful smirk dancing on his lips. It seems he managed to impress his boyfriend. Good.

"Yeah, fine. Shall we go then?"

Harry nodded and then took the ribbon out of his hair, motioning for Draco to get a hold of it. They both had their trunks shrunk in their pockets, so with a last look around they got up and with a whispered 'portus' they vanished leaving behind a very frazzled group of lions looking for their savior.

* * *

The two teens reappeared in a dark alley, not far from the wizarding bank run by goblins.

"Ugh, I hate portkeys" the dark haired one whined, one hand cradling his stomach and the other supporting him against a wall. The damn things had always been uncomfortable for him, but after what happened during the third task he could not even think of taking a portkey without feeling sick.

He took a few deep breaths trying to regain his footing and not really wanting to be sick in front of his boyfriend from less than one day, when he felt a pair of arms embrace him.

Draco had slithered his way between Harry and the wall, in the hope to offer him some comfort and help him fell better soon. After what he got to know a few hour before, he was not surprised of the bad reaction to the way of travel.

He stood there, rubbing circles on Harry's back, with his face pressed in the other's neck, inhaling his comforting smell. He could feel a hand leaving his place from holding the upset stomach rising to his head, fingers playing with his pale tresses.

"Harry? Do you feel better? Or should we find a place to sit down a bit?" he asked with a soft voice. He knew Harry didn't like appearing weak, but he wanted him to be able to count on him when he needed it.

"I'm fine dragon. Thank you" he replied with a small smile. He placed a kiss just under the blond ear, feeling him shiver at the sensation.

"Are you ready to go to gringotts?" he asked "we'll be there for a while. I need to do quite a few things and we need to be sure that no one will be able to touch you"

"I'm ready Harry and I trust you to keep me safe" he smirked thinking how funny would be if his darling aunt was bitten in the arse by an angry panther. The idea had merit, though he would need a really good reward for his boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about? Your expression is positively evil"

"I'll tell you some other time, don't worry" he chirped.

"Fine. Let's go" he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and lead them to the bank. The goblins on guard were as menacing as ever, fortunately there where little to none customers at the time, most people where either at work or waiting anxiously for their children return from school.

"Good morning. I would like to speak with BloodFang" Harry requested at the nearest teller.

"Of course." The teller motioned to another goblin who lead them through the labyrinth like corridors towards the office they needed.

He knocked on a set of heavy wooden doors and motioned for them to enter.

"May your gold flow and your enemies perish" Harry greeted the goblin behind the desk in the traditional way, not used by most wizard.

The creature replied in kind before motioning the young men to sit. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"I would like for the will of my godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third, to be read if possible." Harry answered politely but with the confidence usual of pureblood lords.

"Of course. I offer my utmost condolences for the demise of Lord Black. I didn't have the pleasure of knowing him for long but he was a most pleasant wizard to be around, funny and respectful towards my kind." He received a nod of acceptance from Harry, who didn't dare to speak.

"Now, we can activate immediately his will. It will get into effect at once but we will need to schedule a public hearing in the near future"

"Of course."

The goblin tapped his claw onto the desk and a rolled up parchment sealed with the black coat of arms appeared. He started reading through it before addressing the raven haired wizard.

"As stated on the will Lord Black leaves you, Hadrian James Potter, his title and possessions. That means that you will be the new Lord of the House of Black.

Next, he addresses your emancipation; under the ancient pureblood laws and on the light of your blood adoption, you are seen as the scion of the family and able to be considered as an adult on every way."

After another tap of the clawed finger a stack of papers and a little box where in front of Harry. "If you would sign the papers, you will officially declared an adult and recognized as the current Lord Black. In the box is the Black lordship ring."

Harry signed everything and then opened the velvet box; the ring inside was white gold with a sapphire on top, in the inside the words 'toujours pur' were inscribed. He slid it on his finger feeling the magic examine him once it deemed him worthy he felt a flood of information rush to his brain, from the wards on the properties to the family magics.

Draco sat beside Harry, taking note of everything. What did they mean with blood adoption? He would keep his questions until later of course, right now he wanted to make sure the other was felling well. He heard the effect such rings had the first time the new lord wore them and it was not a good one.

Right now Harry looked a bit pale and dazed.

The goblin coughed softly gaining the blond attention "I will leave you alone for a bit and have some refreshments brought. We will continue once Lord Black is feeling better"

"Thank you" Draco replied, bowing his head slightly. Once alone he focused his attention on Harry, letting him lean on against him and caressing his hair.

"I'm fine Dray, just got a killer headache" Harry whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the comfort, purring softly when Draco started to massage his scalp.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews and for adding my story to your favorites or alerts! =) thank you also for your concern for my cousin, she's as good as she can be in her condition, hopefully the implant will help make her feel better. **

**How do you like the new chapter? It's a little longer than usual.. I have a question though, which adults or particular student would you like to see allied to Harry and Draco? And why? I have many ideas but hearing your opinions would be interesting =) I look forward to reading your reviews or messages.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 6-**

After a little snack consisting of finger sandwiches and butterbeer, they went back to business. Harry's headache was still there but he was used to pain so he didn't show any discomfort.

"What is the next order of business Lord Black?" Bloodfang asked.

"I .. Did my parents leave a will or something? Also I would like to claim the Potter lordship since I'm legally an adult" he answered. His voice wavered for a moment but he regained his composure quickly, he felt a hand grab his own and give a little squeeze and he smiled at Draco. His silent support meant to him more than the blond could know.

"Why, yes. Your parents did leave a will but it was never read nor activated. It should have been done after their death but it was not possible without your presence, as only your blood can open it and since Dumbledore all but hid you away, without having a right to do so I might add.." another rolled up parchment made its way on the goblin's desk "if you would put a drop of blood on the coat of arms we can proceed"

Harry didn't hesitate do to so, anxious to know what the will said.

"Like the will of Lord Sirius, this one will need a public reading but I can tell you that everything your parents owned, apart from what was left to other parties, is now yours. This is the paperwork and the ring for the lordship"

Unlike the Black ring, the Potter ring was a pure gold band with a ruby on top and different runes carved on the sides meant for protection of the lord.

The wave of information came just like before, but it was gentler and shooting, as if the magic was happy to meet the last Potter.

"If it is fine with you we can schedule the readings for the same days, I noticed that they have several recipients in common. I will also have a dossier prepared with every information you could need on your properties and assets for both the Black and Potter families. Would two days from now be acceptable?"

"Yes, of course." Replied Harry, still a little put off that he couldn't read them now. He knew that the goblins valued their rules and the wishes of their customers, but he waited for nearly sixteen years to hear something from his parents and longed to know what Sirius last words were.

"Before leaving I would like to retrieve some galleons from my vault, and .. before I forget, I officially deny access to any of my possessions or information on myself to anyone other than me" he knew that his vault key had passed too many hands, and he would have to look into any dealings possibly done without his knowledge or consent, but for now that would do. He did not have the energy to deal with it right now.

"As you wish, Lord Potter-Black. We can send someone to retrieve your money or would you prefer going yourself?" Bloodfang asked knowing that his customer was in a great deal of emotional pain at the moment and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"That would be appreciated, thank you. I'll need around a hundred galleons if possible."

"Your money will be there shortly. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually" spoke Draco for the first time "I have need to speak with my family account manager, Redaxe"

"I will call him immediately and you can use my office for your dealings, no reason to have you run around the bank" with a nod he sat up and left the room leaving them to wait for the other goblin.

Harry sighed heavily, his whole body tense and the headache coming back with vengeance. Draco saw this and raised his hand to gently massage his scalp.

"I'll take care of a couple of things then we'll go, don't know where, but you surely do… of course you do, you've got this whole plan .." he started talking in a calming voice trying to take his attention away from his pain "anyway, I thought that maybe I could claim my lordship as well, there are clauses in the family that say I can be the new head of the family even if my father is still alive, since he is in Azkaban… it would make me emancipated too and it cut off Narcissa and Voldemort from the Malfoy gold"

"That's a great idea, dragon. I wanted to suggest it to you actually, but since you decided yourself it's even better"

The door opened and another goblin, not unlike the first entered, carrying with him a folder.

"Good morning young Mr. Malfoy. Lord Potter-Black" he greeted them bowing his head a bit "let's get right to business, shall we?"

Without wasting time Draco spoke "I wish to claim the Malfoy lordship, on the grounds that my father, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is currently held in Azkaban prison. As the family clause states, I am able to request emancipation and claim my title since I am over fourteen years of age."

"It is.. unusual, but it will be done. Those are the papers you need to sign" after a few elegant signatures Redaxe snapped his fingers, summoning the Malfoy lordship ring straight from the hand of Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban. It was a silver band with an emerald stone on top and graceful snake carvings on the sides. Draco was prepared for the magic and information to wash over him, having prior knowledge of several things of the family and was left with only a mild headache.

"I also wish to deny access to the Malfoy vaults to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and to my father should he get out of Azkaban. He already proved that his decisions leave much to be desired and can't be trusted with the family money, same for my mother. She will have to use her personal vault."

"It's done Lord Malfoy. As custom I will have the family dossier ready for your next visit at the bank"

"Thank you. I think we will leave now. it was a pleasure doing business with you" the new Malfoy Lord nodded his head, Harry doing the same, before they left.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is the idiot?" an angry voice whisper shouted upon entering a compartment. It was already occupied by two girls with similar scowls on their faces.

"I don't know. I mean we've checked the whole train forward and backwards. Twice!" Hermione said in a bossy voice "he must have found an impossible place to hide or something. Merlin knows the stupid prat is good at hiding, must come with the package when you're an abused kid."

The boy snorted "Yeah, as if. He's the bloody savior I bet he's been spoiled and pampered his whole life and the abused little orphan is just an act to have more attention"

"Oh please. Did you see the rags he wears? No sane person would willingly wear those things for such a stupid reason"

"I don't care about this shit! We need to find him so I can seduce him and slip him the love potion mum sent!" the younger redhead whined, stomping her foot and glaring at her brother.

"Can't wait for you to marry him. Then we can get all the money we want from the Potter vaults and get rid of him. I'm tired of his sulking. Al least you can get a break at night, I have to listen to him even at night and his nightmares are bloody annoying!"

"Please, Ronald. Ever heard of silencing charms?" Hermione patronized him "and you need to hear it! So we could report everything to the headmaster right away. Who knows what situation he would end up into without us"

"You really have no right to complain Ron. I'm the one who has to marry him. He's fucking rich and famous, but he's scrawny and not attractive at all! Do you know how difficult it is to fake being interested in him?" Ginny sneered, thinking that it was lucky the boy savior was so oblivious so she could have all the lovers she wanted behind his back.

Hermione looked at the younger girl with disdain, she was such a little whore "It won't matter if we don't find him, because you won't be able to give him the potion! Right now he doesn't even see you. If it wasn't such a disgusting thing I would say he's gay.." she said with a grimace.

"Harry would never like another man, Mione! Anyway, do we have to search the train again?" whined Ron.

"Of course!"

* * *

"So, where are we going now?" asked Draco once they were out of the bank, taking in the bright afternoon sun warming their skin and the fresh air.

"I think we could go home.. I need to do some shopping but that can wait till tomorrow, what do you say?"

"That's fine." The blond answered shrugging his shoulders. He never said no to shopping but he knew Harry was tired and he himself was curious as to where they were staying. The fact that the raven haired wizard referred to it as "home", as if it was their home, was ignored, along with the warm fluttering feeling it made in his chest.

A moment later the hair tie was again extended towards him. With a muttered "Animagus" they were whisked away with the usual uncomfortable feeling of tugging towards their navels.

They reappeared in the middle of a wide garden. The house, more like a small manor, was a two stories high made of off white bricks.

"Welcome to Pegasus Heaven!" Harry grinned "It's been one of the Potter's properties for centuries and it's famous for housing and breeding pegasi, unicorns and thestrals too. Come I'll show you around" he said tugging the blond toward the wide doors.

White was the predominant color in all the house, coordinated with other ones in smaller quantities.

"On the ground floor there are the public floo room, three sitting rooms, the ballroom, the sunroom, two studies, two dining rooms one for formal events and a smaller one and the library. The first floor houses the master suites, the heir suites, another four suites for family members and ten guest rooms; also three studies and a family sitting room. The basement has the kitchen, laundry room, storage rooms and the cellar. In the attic there are storage rooms and the owlery. " Harry said, pride evident in his voice.

It was the first time he could call somewhere home and really mean it. The Dursleys always made his life hell and they made it clear that he was a burden and would gladly get rid of him if it was possible; Hogwarts while being something close to home was still a school and there where to many bad memories attached to it with all his encounters with Voldemort, the students turning their backs on him and the betrayal of his friends; Grimmauld place was the birth home of his godfather and he had some good memories with the man in there but it was just too dark and gloomy he could never live in there comfortably.

Here though, it was different. It was built by an ancestor of his, it was large and warm, being both formal and family orientated at the same time. It had anything he could wish for or need, and it was all his.

It was a place he could be happy in, maybe with his own family in the future with children running around.

Maybe black haired silver eyed little boys and blond haired green eyed little girls, he thought looking sideways at his own blond with a little smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

Meanwhile Draco was looking everywhere, it was not as large or as rich as the manor he grew up in but he found himself loving the place. His house always seemed more of a museum, always stark clean and filled with priceless heirlooms looked more like a museum, he could never just run around or play like a normal kid. This little manor instead while giving off the aura of power and wealth was still warm and friendly.

"So, do you like it?" a husky voice whispered in his ear from behind. He felt shivers run up his spine at the warm breath that tickled his neck.

He turned around to look at Harry and answered with a little smile on his lips "I think the place is beautiful. I have heard of it in the past, it's rumored that the property is really well protected so that no one could harm the creatures and that no one who wasn't a Potter or married into the family ever entered the grounds. Are you sure you want me to stay there?"

Harry watched as the silver eyes light up while speaking exited of being there and become impossibly wide while asking him if he should stay there. He looked so free and adorable and.. dare he say it? Innocent at the moment, he couldn't stop himself from capturing the slightly pouting lips.

He felt Draco's arms rise to hold onto his shoulders while his own hands rested on the other's hips, thumbs rubbing circles on the thin strip of skin shown by the rising of the shirt. With a little mewling noise Draco pressed himself more firmly against him and he doubled his efforts into the kiss, his tongue battling the other into submission. He was determined to hear more of the alluring sounds his blond snake could make. But a sharp crack made them jump away from each other alarmed to be caught off guard.

A little elf was looking at them wringing her hands and with what could be called a blush on her face.

"Missy is sorry, she didn't want to interrupt young master. Please forgive Missy" she squeaked clearly embarrassed of having popped in such a private moment.

Harry coughed awkwardly "It's fine Missy, don't worry. I'm Harry and this is Draco, we'll be staying there for the summer so if there is any problem around or anything you need please come see me, ok?"

"Master is most generous. Can Missy do anything for master?"

"Um, could you bring us something to eat, please? We didn't have much to eat for lunch" he was barely finished from speaking that the young elf already popped away with the promise of sandwiches and cakes waiting for them in the blue room.

Harry chuckled, no matter how many elves he saw he could never get used to them and their quirks. "Come on, I don't know you but I'm famished" he took the blond hand and led him into the house.

The blue room was one of the sitting rooms on the ground floor. The white that characterized the house was coordinated with different shades of blue. The walls were pearl white and seemed shimmering in the light, robin egg blue arabesque designs with little specks of silver decorated them.

What truly caught the attention was a wide fireplace made of white marble with veins of dark blue, little pegasi were carved into the sides and wings like carving towered on the length on the mantle on the top. A comfortable couch in sapphire blue velvet and white swirls was place directly in front of it, with armchairs of similar design on either side and a low rectangle table sat in the middle. It was made of crystal exquisitely enchanted to look like made of thousand sparkling stars. A glass cabinet and a little bookcase finished the décor, the fist holding liquors and glasses along with little trinkets while the former displayed some of the books in his possession, mostly the narrative kind of both muggle and magical worlds.

"Wow, it's really beautiful!" Draco said awed at the sight. The rooms in Malfoy Manor were never like that, they were too rich, too full of heirlooms and resulted stiff and you were almost afraid to sit in fear of ruining something. This room though was beautiful, rich but also inviting and warm.

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of my favorite rooms" Harry smiled, gently tugging the blond to sit on the couch with him "now while we wait for food, what were we saying before?"

"What?" he asked confused. Harry just smirked and leaned down to resume kissing him. He was caught by surprise but soon enough he was reciprocating the kiss and enjoying it very much too.

The tray of food appeared on the table with the two young wizard being none the wiser.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites and alerts! **

**I hope you liked this new chapter. =)**

**Neville, Luna and Remus were the most liked to be Harry's allies, along with Blaise, Severus and the twins. Some suggested Crabble, Goyle, Charlie, Bill, Moody and McGonagall too. There is still a bit of time before any of them has to make as appearance so if there is someone you would like to be on Harry and Draco's side write to let me know. Depending on the way the story will proceed I'll decide if add them or not. **

**Please review and let me know what do you think! **

**Until next chapter =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 7- **

A group of people that normally wouldn't have anything to do with each other was waiting at the platform 9 ¾ for the notorious red train to arrive. Parents were all over, exited to finally see their children after so many time thus creating a great noise with their chatter.

Among the group were a scarred old man with a fake eye who could scare any child and even adults with a single glance, a red head wizard dressed in a strange combination of muggle and wizard clothes and a sandy haired scarred man with a sad look in his eyes.

They were all impatiently waiting for a certain dark haired young wizard with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Dumbledore had given them the task to see that he safely reached his muggle relatives home, where he would stay for the summer, and guard him.

The only one who wasn't happy with that was Remus Lupin, he had recently lost his last remaining friend in the department of mysteries and he knew that Harrry, his cub, would feel guilty and hurt over it.

He wanted them to be together so they could mourn Sirius and he could watch over the teen and help him, but the headmaster wanted to hear nothing about it and forbade it, even though Harry would have been safe at headquarters too or even better since his relatives didn't exactly like him. He never told him anything about his life at Privet Drive, but that was even more reason to think something was wrong there.

Unfortunately he could do nothing. He was a werewolf, so the ministry would never appoint him as a guardian for the boy hero, and being denied jobs in the wizarding world he was also poor. He bit his lip in anger, trying to restrain the growl that wanted to escape, at the thought that he was useless while his cub needed him.

Finally the train arrived, and a swarm of children flooded the platform. They waited for a sign or a glimpse of the boy who lived for several minutes. The Weasley children had all come near them, waiting for their father to take them to the burrow, but no Potter boy in sight.

"Where's the boy?" Moody barked at the students. He had better things to do that play baby sitter.

"We don't know, he vanished this morning and we hadn't seen him since. We even searched the train but nothing. He must have hidden under that bloody cloak of his" muttered Ron still annoyed.

"What do you mean vanished?" Remus all but snarled at his face "And you didn't think of telling someone you couldn't find him?" the children all stepped back slightly afraid of the werewolf and his glowing amber eyes.

"Remus calm down. I'm sure Harry just needed a little time alone and managed to hide from them. He'll come in a few moments you'll see" Mr. Weasley tried to placate the angered man. He really didn't want to deal with a werewolf scared for his cub, they were unstoppable.

"You better hope he will" Remus said with finality. If his cub didn't appear in the next five minutes he would just ditch Dumbledore and go search for him, it was his fault too if Harry vanished, the old man insisted of manipulating the boy and keep him in the dark about his own future. He despised those things more than anything.

* * *

After a light meal, so they would still have some space for dinner, they decided to just stay in the blue sitting room and lounge and talk. There were a lot of things that they needed or wanted to know about each other. Harry had already told Draco about his life at Hogwarts and about the Dursleys, but he omitted things and in turn the young lion knew little of the other.

"So.. um" started the blond "What do you want to know?"

"What you feel comfortable in telling me Dray" was the soft reply

"Well…my parents married only because there was a contract. They aren't in love with each other, quite the contrary. My mother despised father for a long time, but she is a weak woman and could never deny him anything. I think that was the main reason towards her attitude with me. She took out her anger for Lucius on me. When I was born she refused to see me or tend to me. I was left with house elf until I was five and father could start to teach me what he wanted.

He only saw me as his heir and a moldable mind to transform in a little clone of him. Every childish tendency was stomped out of me early on, that's why I'm so good at wearing my mask. He often used the cruciatus on me whenever I didn't meet his standards. I've never believed the pureblood crap he sprouted and most certainly don't agree or support Voldemort" Draco said without stopping afraid he would not be able to continue if he did.

"I'm.. I'm tired of wearing this mask, of fearing for my life not only because a madman decided to make my house his headquarters, but also because my own father would have put me in the hospital more than once if it wasn't for Severus and his potions." He continued getting himself more worked up by the minute.

"I just want to live my life in peace and be able to be myself. I'm also really really sorry for all the mean things I did and said to you at school. It was expected of me, I was just playing the part because father had informants inside the house and I didn't wan't to be punished. Call me coward but I'm not keen on the cruciatus. I never meant anything I said Harry, I swear!"

"Shh, shh" Harry tugged the blond on his lap and started rubbing shooting circles on his back while pressing tiny kisses along his jaw and neck "It's fine Dray, I wansn't myself either all those years remember? Why don't we just put it all behind us and think of the present only?"

"Yeah" he answered in a whisper, a little ashamed of his outburst. Like Harry he wansn't used to let go and get himself vulnerable around others, not when he was so good at keeping it all bottled up inside. He had to admit he felt lighter though.

"Hey, c'mon. If I can cry all over you, you surely can let go of your mask too with me right?" the raven asked with a little grin, succeeding in having a small smile in return.

"I guess it's my turn now eh? I promised I would explain my new look though I bet you could guess yourself by what happened at the bank" he snapped his fingers and asked an elf to bring him the small pensieve. Taking his wand from the hidden hostler on his arm he pointed it at his temple. Once the memory was in the enchanted bowl he turned to Draco.

"This memory means a lot to me, but I don't think I'll be able to tell it without completely breaking down. So I want you to see it instead."

* * *

_It was Christmas holidays, the school let out the students a few days before and Harry was glad for that. Not only he had Owls this year but he also had to deal with Umbridge. The stupid toad. _

"_I swear I'll never get near pink again. Not even if I have a daughter! She'll have to do with purple.. or a very light shade of pink" he muttered grimacing at the image of the horrid pink woman. He wouldn't be surprised if at the end of the year he became allergic to the color. _

_He was sitting on the steps of the stairs inside Grimmauld Place n.12, also known as the residence of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, currently headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. _

_Said order was now having a secret meeting in the kitchen and he could not participate. That made him angry. He was the one who had to deal with Voldy every damn year, not them. Why should he be escluded?!_

_Thankfully he had Sirius and Remus ,who after the meetings told him all they could without breaking the secrecy vow they made. _

_Finally the door opened and everyone started filling out, casting suspicious glances towards him. _

_Yeah, he forgot. Afer he dreamt of the attack on Mr Weasley everyone started to treat him like he had the plague. Even his so called best friends. Joy. _

_The last to exit was Sirius, who smiled and beckoned him to follow. They went into the room that held the family tapestry so they could not be disturbed. The only one able to enter were those who had Black blood, and those the Lord of the house took with him. _

"_Harry, there's something I want to talk about." Sirius said with a very, well serious voice. "Since the end of your third year we have met in secret so I could train you both magically as well as regarding pureblood culture and everything you need to know to be a lord of your house. I'm happy to say that there is little to nothing left for me to teach you. You took it all like a fish to water and trained hard to achieve your goals. The only thing left for you is master your animagus form and then you can research on your own for things you wish to study and learn, I will help as much as I can of course." _

_Harry was glowing at the proud speech of his godfather. He never had someone to be proud of him, of what he could do, and it was fantastic! _

"_What I wanted to say, really, is.. well" Sirius stumbled a bit, as if unsure of himself "since the moment I met you the day you were born, I've considered you like my own son, Harry. I want you to know that. _

_Now, I.. after Azkaban it's impossible for me to have a child of my own. In any way. I'm infertile, and taking a pregnancy potion myself wouldn't work either after the lovely job the dementors did. _

_I.. I made you my heir after your birth, and now I would like to offer you a blood adoption. That way you would really be my son, meaning you could claim the Black lordship.. I really don't want Malfoy getting his dirty hands on hit through his son.. it's a big thing I understand if you don't want to, really.."_

_Sirius was by now rambling incoherently, and didn't see the child's eyes wetting with tears and sparkling in happiness. He was awoken from his little world when he felt a slim body colliding with his own and Harry thanking him repeatedly and telling him just how much he loved him and that he wouldn't disappoint him. _

_The blood adoption ritual was held on Christmas night, in the privacy of the same room, just the two of them. _

_That night Harry Potter became Hadrian James Potter-Black and gained a father. Unfortunately he too would be ripped away from him far too soon. _

* * *

When Draco came back from watching the memory his eyes were misty. It wasn't fair what happened to Black, Harry deserved to have someone loving him. He himself never really had the love of a parents, but at least there were the house elves taking care of him and Severus to show him affection, as hard to believe it could be.

"He loved you very much, you can see it from his eyes. They're warm and alive, and so so proud of you Harry" Draco whispered while gently wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"I know. But it doesn't makes it any easy.."

"You will hurt and you will mourn. It won't stop anytime soon. But one day, one day you'll be able to remember Sirius and just smile. I promise"

"Thank you Dray." His own arms tightened around the slim waist he was holding and placed a sweet kiss on the pale pink lips of his blond.

"Well, why don't we try and lift the mood a little? We can tell each other some trivial thing or funny memory maybe" suggested Draco, eager to put a smile on his love's face again.

"Sure, why not"

"I'll start. I.. wanted to have a pet dragon as a child or some kind of big feline. I always was fascinated with them" he admitted, omitting the part in which Lucius put him under the cruciatus for being childish and stupid.

A hearty chuckle resonated from the chest beneath him, and he himself smiled. "Guess I have one now, don't I?" he teased while scratching the black hair as if he was a cat.

"That you do." He purred "Let's see.. I got stuck with cat ears and tail for a week when I first tried the animagus transformation and Sirius refused to help me because he said I looked too cute for words.. bloody humiliating it was, I had to put up a glamour to hide them" he pouted, not really noticing the twinkle in the snake's eyes at the idea.

"I used to sneak out of the manor during summers after I came back from first year to go to the muggle world. I know quite a lot about it too" Draco grinned at the surprised expression that met the revelation.

"Well that's good. we can go sometimes together then. Uhm.. I .."

They continued like that for a few hours, just talking and laughing and kissing. They relocated for dinner in the smallest dining room, that could really seat something like 20 people.

" I was wondering" Harry said while slicing his meat into little even pieces "I need to do some shopping, both muggle and magical, mostly for clothes.. could you help me? My fashion sense has improved somewhat but I'm really not fond of shopping. It would be easier with you there."

"Sure, I'd love to! Won't the Order of the flaming chicken be a problem though? Or the death eaters?"

"I look different enough for those idiots to don't recognize me. Only Moony would, and I think he's loyal to me. As for the death eaters, I doubt they would do anything in Diagon Alley, Voldemort is still trying to lay low, even if the ministry finally acknowledged his return. And I wouldn't mind curse a few death munchers if given the occasion" he smirked devilishly making Draco's heart beat a little faster and a blush raise to his cheeks.

"Fine. Sure. We can go" it did not come out as a squeak, he would tell himself. Malfoys do not squeak. Not even ones hopelessly in love.

Harry just smirked wider, letting his eyes soak up the beautiful sight that was his flustered dragon.

* * *

Coming back to his office after a long day out of the school Albus too many names Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, would find all his trinkets destroyed, his means to control and check on the boy were gone.

He screamed in the privacy of the room, knowing no one would hear, apart from the gossip hungry portraits he never cared enough about of.

Fawkes sat on his perch looking at the man with pity in his eyes. It was a long time ago that he convinced himself that the school needed a new headmaster, the old wizard didn't have the children's best interests at heart and liked to play with people's lives. He didn't like that. Not at all.

Not even an hour later while cleaning he would find among the debris a note from Alastor saying that the boy vanished. In a fit of rage he destroyed what was left unharmed of the office.

All of his careful made plans were useless without control over the boy. He needed the Potter brat to be his pawn in the war, to sacrifice himself so he could be able to destroy Voldemort and be hailed as a hero once again. He had to find him as soon as possible and put a tighter leash on him. It was imperative.

* * *

**I have a few chapters already written so I decided to post a bit earlier than usual. **

**This suffocating heat is a good incentive to stay home in the dark with my trusty fan and write =) Even though I don't like very much the fact that there have been some little earthquakes in the area , I've always been afraid of earthquakes since there was a really big one in '98. **

**Anyway, Thank you so much for all the reviews and for adding my story to your favorites or alerts! **

**The favorites to be allies are still Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Remus, Severus, Neville, Luna and Blaise. Interesting suggestions were also Madam Pomphrey, McGonagall, Dobby, Kracher, Theo Nott, Susan Bones, Moody and Tonks. I'm not much convinced with characters like Crabble, Goyle, Pansy or Percy. Fleur and Vicktor were suggested too. **

**I can tell that a good number of them will be allies but until I write it everything is possible, so if there is anything you want to read tell me and make your best to convince me it's a good suggestion =)**

**I**** hope you like the new chapter and to read a lot of your reviews! **

**To Rosier: you asked me -"There's a new star in the Black tapestry." Do you mean like Harry adopts himself into the family, new persona/name etc. Or is it something else?- ****W****ell, it's a bit of a wordplay (not sure if it's the right term). With that I mean to imply that Harry had been adopted into the Black family, but without a change of name. The star reference is more because Harry is destined to do great things and change the fate of the wizarding world, so to shine brightly like a star. Hope it doesn't make sense only in my head ò.ò**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 8- **

Harry woke up from a good night rest when his wand started buzzing. He has set a wake up spell the night before so he could have an early start of the day. He knew that Draco would be unstoppable once the shopping started.

He stretched languidly, like his feline counterpart, on the bed before pulling down the silvery blue silk sheets and padding towards the bathroom.

As Lord of the house he resided in the master suite, a set of rooms exquisitely furnished.

A large bed towered in the bedroom, the frame of white wood carved with the Potter crest in the center and elegant designs on the sides. Matching bed tables sat on either part of the bed with a little lamp on top. A set of doors led to the walk in closet and another to the lavish bathroom made in blue veined white marble. The large windows of the bedroom led to a private balcony that looked onto the rose garden underneath and the grounds where unicorns and pegasi could often be seen.

After taking care of his business, he dressed in dark washed jeans, a dark green button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and high top black converse.

He took a black leather ribbon from the top of the antique chest of drawers to tie his hair back and with a last look in the mirror he made his way out.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor he decided to send an elf to wake up Draco. The blond told him yesterday that he hated waking up in the morning, especially in the summer, and he didn't want to leave too late for London. He was sure his dragon would forgive him.

When half an hour later Draco joined him in the dining room, he was sporting an adorable pout that coupled with his sleepy eyes and tousled hair made Harry want to pounce and ravish him on the table.

Pinching hard on his harm he tried to ignore his dirty thoughts.

Clearing his voice he said "Good morning Dray, did you sleep well?"

"Fine. Still sleepy though" he yawned "too early"

He chuckled lowly "I know it's early but it will take a lot of time to shop in both Diagon Alley and muggle London. I doubt you'll want to skip most of the stores"

"Damn right, I don't" he said while putting some pancakes on his plate and drowning them in syrup.

Someone had a sweet tooth, thought Harry filing away the information. It could come in hand in the future, especially if he ever did something to irritate his boyfriend on accident. He was not as oblivious as people made him out to be, but sometimes he didn't exactly think things through.

After drinking a cup and half of coffee Draco seemed more awake "So, where to first?"

"Diagon, both Dumbles and Voldy would surely have meetings in the morning to decide what to do so we'll be safer."

"Fine by me" he replied while eyeing a chocolate covered donut, quickly snatching it from the plate he turned to Harry "so, what time we leave?"

"As soon as we're ready." He sipped slowly his coffee, after having finished his breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. While he liked sweet things, he couldn't stomach them at breakfast. Maybe it was a result of his starving at the hands of the Dursleys.

He lightly tapped his fingers on the table while mentally making a list of things he would need. Apart from clothes he wanted to find some interesting books, potion ingredients and anything that could help in his training. He would have to train Draco too, he was sure that he was good enough for their age, but now he had death eaters as enemies and he wanted his boyfriend to be able to defend himself at the best of his abilities and be safe.

Maybe he could ask some of his friends if they wanted to join… and Draco could know if there was some snakes in their year that didn't want to become a death eater. He would need to talk with him about that, but it could wait. Today he wanted to forget those things and just relax, as much as he would be able to at least.

* * *

Once in the magical alley the young wizards proceeded to Madam Malkin's where Draco ordered for Harry several formal robes in black, blue, emerald green with different trimmings; everyday robes for both winter and summer, several pairs of trousers, silk button down shirts, cloaks and ties.

The next shop traded in leather, so they both bought dragon hide booths, dueling robes, gloves, and leather pants. They raided the apothecary wanting to stock up on any potion ingredient available, any interesting book was soon bought too no matter the topic or branch of magic. They made a stop for an ice cream around midday to recharge their energy, mostly Harry whom had to try dozen upon dozen clothes, he dreaded the muggle shopping now.

In muggle London the routine wasn't much different. They bought clothing for both of them, varying from jeans and t-shirts, to sweatpants for training, to business suites. They also acquired several electronic appliances wanting to make them work around magic, or off magic.

Dinner was spent in the city and Harry lost no time in transforming it in a first date in a little Italian restaurant. Draco was delighted at the choice and proceeded to thank his boyfriend with several kisses throughout the evening. For Harry seeing the blond with a full smile on his face and bright eyes was good enough reward, but he surely wouldn't deny the kisses. His dragon tasted delicious.

* * *

At Grimmauld Place things were hectic. People ran back and forth and yelled and cried. Since the group of order members came back with news that the boy who lived wasn't at the station, nor on the train, and there was no news on him everyone seemed to have lost their heads.

Molly Weasley, for example, was torn between crying like someone told her one of her numerous children died and yell and shout because they hadn't been keeping a good enough eye on the boy.

Remus growled at the sight. All those idiots, making a ruckus because they lost their weapon or ticket to fame. No one there cared really for his cub, with little exceptions.

He knew that the twins saw him as a little brother and close friend, the three were very close even if most people didn't know nor notice.

Tonks too, the young auror, developed a strong affection for the scrawny kid and hated to see him always so sad and lost.

Right now they were in a meeting. Again. They had been divided into groups in the morning to search for Harry but no one had seen him.

Dumbledore was trying hard to look concerned and calm, but he was doing a poor job of it. Remus could see right through his act, and Severus could too if he wasn't mistaken.

They were talking of alternative ways to locate Harry, apart from running around looking for him. Some proposed tracker spells, others insisted that the boy had been kidnapped by death eaters and most likely dead by now, someone wanted to use blood magic to find him claiming that with all the trips to the hospital wing they would have some of his blood for sure.

He shook his head, if Harry didn't want to be found then they wouldn't find him. He knew that for sure. His cub was as stubborn as his mother, as resourceful as his father and as crazy as his godfather.

He took a calming breath, trying to keep Moony at bay. It wouldn't do to lose control now and maul some of those idiots.

His patience with them was less and less as the time passed, he thought. Once he thought of Dumbledore as a kind man and his savior for allowing him to study even with his condition; now after serving in the order during the first war and again in the last years, he could see him for the manipulative and cold character he really was. He stayed in the order only because Sirius was there, and he had to protect Harry. His cub was naïve sometimes and loyal to a fault.

Now though, Harry had left the chickens, ready to take his own decisions and become a predator instead of a sacrificial lamb and he would be there at his side to advice and protect him. He would do anything for the boy, even die if necessary.

If people were suspicious about his behavior, seeing that he was angry instead of worried sick, he didn't mind them. He knew his cub had left on his own and was safe. His connection with him, from Moony who saw him as his own, told him he was safe.

He only had to wait for Harry to get in contact with him and he would leave in a second to join him.

* * *

At the same time a meeting was held in Malfoy Manor. The previous evening the occupants were shocked to find that the young Malfoy was not back, his things missing and all the books and precious heirlooms vanished.

Narcissa interrogated all the house elves looking for answers before her Lord could punish her, hoping to find a solution. The answers were not what she wished for though.

"Master Draco ordered to." "books and heirlooms are safe where Master ordered" "We not know where Master Draco is" "We no take orders from old Mistress, only Master" at the last statement she demanded explanations, angry beyond words at their rudeness.

"Master Draco now Lord Malfoy. You doesn't order anymore. We leave" with that all the elves popped away from the Manor, seeking refuge in other family residences where she was now denied access to, as she was shocked to find.

A letter from Gringotts came in the late afternoon informing her that she had been denied access to the Malfoy family vaults, and could only count on her personal vault, which was very little money. Her good for nothing son would pay for doing that to her, she should have punished him more severely when he was a child then he wouldn't have dared go against her.

Her Lord had not been happy at all. He had plans for Draco after Lucius failure, and punished her severely.

Now they were trying to determine how to take the boy and place him under their control. The Malfoy money was a great part of their founding finances and he wanted it back, along with all the priceless books.

He would try and break Lucius out of Azkaban and see if he could get back his title. Then the little brat would pay for trying to challenge him and betray him.

Several death eaters fell prey of Lord Voldemort's wrath during the day, hurting and shaking after several rounds under the cruciatus curse.

* * *

Severus Snape was torn between felling disgusted at the sight of the members of the Order of the Phoenix behaving like headless chickens because of the missing Potter boy and the great worry at the knowledge that his godson Draco, whom he saw as his own son, had not returned home and openly defied the Dark Lord and his parents.

He tried more than once to persuade the boy to stay away from that kind of life, that of a death eater; he knew he was too soft, too innocent and good hearted to commit the hideous acts forced by Voldemort.

But while Draco never said anything about taking the mark he never hid wanting nothing to do with Dumbledore, possibly the only one who could protect him. It was not the best choice, the man was manipulative and trated his allies as pawns but who else could protect him?

Now he didn't know where his godson was, if he was safe and healthy and what the hell was he thinking when he claimed Lordship?!

He wanted to look for him instead he was forced to stay and be part of this useless meeting to find Potter!

When he found Draco he would tell him exactly how irresponsible and imbecilic his actions were. Running off without a plan, provoking the wrath of the dark lord and practically spitting in his father's face humiliating him by taking away his title and fortune.

If he wasn't so worried he would have laughed at that. Lucius was a son of a bitch and it was humorous that his own son, that he belittled and tortured all this years, would be the one to kick him off his high horse.

He could feel his headache becoming worse and worse by the minute, he fished a pain relieving potion form his robes and promised himself that he would curse someone if they didn't shut the fuck up in the next ten minutes.

Even the wolf looked ready to tear someone to pieces, he noted, while he would have made mean comments about it on a normal day this time he found himself mentally cheering him on. Anything to stop this incessant chatter and yelling.

'Potter is going to give me gray hairs before I reach the 40, always getting into trouble and rushing off to his death.. and I have to save his arse as usual. Now Draco too. What the hell was he thinking?' he thought pinching his nose.

* * *

**New chapter's up. I have to say I wrote like mad these days, I felt inspired and now I have the story ready until chapter 22. It makes me a bit scared thinking about how long it's getting, but I'll do my best to finish it and make it a good story until the very end =)**

**I have a question for you now. I was pointed out that the twins joining Harry was the same old story, that maybe they shouldn't leave the family for some boy. Of course it wasn't a flame, just a little rant of someone who would like to see something new and told their opinion, which I respect. I'm genuinely curious now though. I can't imagine it, but would you like it? Could or would you like a story where the twins stick to their family and maybe even join Dumbledore against Harry? Maybe someone will get some plot idea out of this and write a fan fiction about it now. =)**

**Thank you everyone for adding my story to the list of your favorites or alerts. Thank you also for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you like the new update =)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 9- **

The following day Draco and Harry settled in the blue sitting room to talk about their plans for the next future.

They both agreed that while Voldemort and his death eaters were enemies they couldn't trust Dumbledore and his order either. The first wanted Harry dead, and possibly Draco too or under his control in the best –worst?- case scenario. It was difficult to say with him. The headmaster instead while professing doing things for the greater good was highly manipulative and didn't consider the people he hurt with his decisions.

Harry had been under his thumb for too long and didn't want to deal with him anymore than strictly necessary, that meant the man wouldn't have a say in his life and wouldn't see him apart from school business. That was if he even decided to go back to school. He found some time ago that he could study on his own and take tests at the ministry if he wanted; it was more convenient than having to deal with incompetent teachers, idiotic students and Dumbledore's little tests that always left him half dead.

"What do you propose we do Harry?" asked Draco, not sure himself of that.

"Well, I trained hard with Sirius and I'm above newts level in school subjects. I would be able to train you too and study ahead different things. I was thinking that maybe we could ask some people if they want to join. I'm sure we're not the only ones tired with Dumbledore or that don't want to become death eaters. They could come here with us and train together, maybe we could even find a couple of adults to help if we're lucky"

"You're really that far ahead?!" he asked wide eyed. Everyone knew Harry was the best in DADA, but in all the other classes he passed off as average. Often he was seen with Granger nagging him to study and slacking off with the Weasel. He was surprised to find out that his boyfriend was not only really powerful but also smart and cunning. It was something he really liked.

"Yeah" the raven replied chuckling "Sirius was a slave driver and I wanted to learn anything possible in the least amount of time, so you can imagine the result. "

"Wow. It'll be great if you could train me." He smiled "Who did you think would join us? I'm sure you had particular people in mind"

"I was thinking of Neville and Luna, they stood by me always and are very loyal. Neville has some confidence issues because of his gran but he's really brave and powerful, he just needs to believe in himself. Luna is a lovely girl, I see myself in her a lot, she lost her mum as a child and is often bullied and mistreated by the other students only because she is a little odd."

"I always thought she was some kind of seer" admitted Draco. At the other's questioning look he explained "she always has this dreamy look, sees things that only her can see and then tells you this riddles. Like she knows things you don't. It would fit if she was a seer, or something similar" he shrugged.

"Maybe. I never thought about it, I just passed it off as Luna being.. Luna."

"I see. Who else?"

"The twins." He replied sure of himself "we've grown really close during the years and their like brothers to me. Unfortunately no one notices they're geniuses and just labels them as no good pranksters. Even their mother doesn't believe in them, and it hurts them a lot. I think it would do them good being away from the family for a bit and having the possibility to train and study things they didn't at school."

"I like them. Of the Weasleys I know, they're the only tolerable ones." Of course he didn't like them much when they teased him in fourth year for being transformed in a furry rat and called him the 'amazing bouncing ferret'; but their pranks were original, ingenious and funny, never done with the intent to harm or humiliate someone -apart from Umbridge-.

"What about you? Do you know some snakes that would be interested?" Harry's question took him back to reality.

"Well. No one for sure, it was too dangerous to say that I didn't want the mark or ask someone what they thought about it, they would have reported me if loyal to the dark lord or lied if not. I only have an idea of whom could be on our side." He explained

"Blaise Zabini is one of them. His family has Italian origins and has been neutral in the last war, I doubt he wants something to do with all that shit but at the same time he knows that Voldemort will try to recruit him and it'll either be join or fight him. Then there is Daphne Greengrass, another neutral family, she despise all that violence that the dark side brings and would be a good ally. Theo Nott too could join. His father's a death eater but he's different from him, he prefers to fight his battle with words than curses. He's one of the few that always showed distaste at the death eaters talks in the common rooms."

"You could write to them then. To find out what they want to do and offer them to train with us. Don't worry about being betrayed and found. Pegasus Heaven is heavily warded, no tracing spells, portkeys or any other thing you can think about can pass without my permission. We're perfectly safe."

"it wouldn't be bad having some acquaintances here. Maybe without the usual mood of the house we can even become real friends." The blond mused with a little hope.

"I'm sure you will, dragon" he whispered reassuring kissing him under the ear. "I'm going to write to Remus Lupin too, he's like an uncle to me and he sees me as his cub. He'll be on our side for sure"  
"I've been horrible to him in third year. Do you think he could forgive me?" he asked worried. He didn't want such an important person for Harry to hate him.

"I'm sure he will" he smiled happy that Draco didn't have problems with the werewolf and was sincerely sorry for what he did.

Taking advantage of the blond distraction he kissed him full on the lips, earning a moan in return. He bodily pulled Draco to sit on his lap, his lips never leaving the others, hands roaming on the slim body feeling the lithe muscles beneath. Draco wound his hands in the black silky locks, pulling when encouraging the other to press even closer to him, and scratching wanting to hear his deep throated purr.

They kissed until the need to breath was too great and stayed locked in their embrace just cuddling and enjoying the closeness to each other for some time before going to write their letters.

* * *

Remus was in his room with the excuse of taking a nap, trying to stay away from the others while his wolf was so close to the surface. He needed to hear from his cub or he would do something crazy.

Like letting Moony out just to shut Molly up for good.

A loud crack alerted him of an elf that just popped into his room. He surveilled him with sharp gold eyes.

"Mippy takes letter to Master's Moony, sir." She said leaving an envelope on the foot of the bed before popping out again.

Curious as to the contents, because only Harry called him Moony now so he was sure of the sender, he ripped it open and started reading.

_Dear Moony, _

_I'm sorry if I worried you in the past two days, it was not my intention. After what happened in the Department of Mysteries I thought a lot about my life and what I wanted. Losing Sirius was devastating for me, as much as it was for you I imagine. What happened opened my eyes completely. No more I would let someone dictate my life for me and keep me in the dark._

_Dumbledore did too much damage to me, and to those I hold dear in my heart, to even consider the possibility of mending the relationship with him. Even more so after he heartlessly proceeded to tell me the prophecy that binds my destiny to Voldemort, labeling me as a sacrificial lamb, mere moments after I lost my godfather. _

_I'm not sure if you know, cause I never liked to talk about it, but he left me with magic hating muggles who abused me all those years. Before I arrived at Hogwarts I was cunning, sneaky and with trust issues; stupidly I let go of my protections and let people mold me in what they wanted in a foolish attempt to seek affection and acceptance from my fellow wizards. _

_Dumbledore led me through his little adventures, to test me, uncaring of the safety of other children and my own well being. _

_Again, Dumbledore knew Peter was the secret keeper, but decided to leave Sirius in Azkaban so he couldn't raise me, he was sure I would be a moldable little follower growing up with the muggles. He kept me from Sirius even after he escaped, not with much success though, Siri wasn't a marauder for no reason. _

_I didn't want to see until it was too late. I was uncertain even after Sirius found compulsions placed on my mind, to alter my personality and make me loyal to Dumbledore. _

_What an idiot I've been…_

_Now I'm done though. I'm not a puppet and never will be. I will destroy Voldemort because willing or not he got into his head that I'm the one threat to his power, and people are too much of a cowards to do anything about it. But I will deal with Dumbledore too, if he forces my hand in acting. _

_I cannot tell you how sorry I am that Sirius died because of my recklessness that night, and I will bear the guilt with me. I hope you can forgive me and I would be even more happy if you would accept to join me in my little hideout. Me and someone else, whom I will not disclose the identity as of now, decided to train together and we surely could use your expertise. _

_You are an uncle for me Moony and I love you dearly, but I will understand if you prefer to stay with Dumbledore over going off with a crazy teen. _

_I have enclosed a portkey that will work only with your magical signature and a certain password you know in case you decide to come. If you need to send me a letter ask for Mippy, she will take it tome. _

_I also spelled the parchement to make you unable to reveal its contents willing or unwilling. Hope you can understand. _

_Hope to hear from you soon, or even better to see you._

_Love, your cub. _

Without wasting a minute he brandished his wand and with a few flicks he packed away all his stuff, he wanted to see his cub as soon as possible. With a second thought he went to Sirius old room, there were things he was sure Harry would love to have. He knew Sirius planned of giving them to him in the summer.

Once back in his room he took the portkey in hand and while keeping a tight old on his trunk he clearly stated 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'.

No one would notice he was gone until dinner time.

* * *

At the same time another man received a similar letter.

Severus Snape sat at his desk in his office in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He didn't see the owl that delivered the letter, but he was hoping with all his being that it was from his godson Draco.

They boy had vanished after boarding the train and he was dead worried for him. He all but raised the boy, being the only one to show him affection unlike his parents. He could admit that he saw the young wizard as a son.

Long ink stained fingers opened the letter, it was a normal envelope with his name elegantly scrawled in the back.

_Dear Godfather, _

_I know that you must be worried for me, but fear not, I am fine and I am safe. _

_Something unexpected happened a couple of days ago, and I jumped at the chance that I've been given. _

_Maybe I should explain better.. you know that I don't want to take the dark mark, I despise Voldemort and all he stands for. I held no love for the people who call themselves my parents either. The dark side has no place for me. _

_At the same time, I don't like Dumbledore either. I never did and after the things I discovered I dare say that I hate him and wouldn't mind cursing him. He is a manipulative bastard and you know it. He may preach the greater good but I am uncertain for whom it is good at the end. _

_Just like Voldemort likes to curse and kill his followers, Dumbledore treats them like chess pieces, expendable. _

_Where I am at the moment, I am safe and I will be able to train to protect myself and fight if needed be. _

_What I hope is that you would be willing to renounce your two masters, that life of danger and pain you insist to follow; and join me. You deserve more than what you have settled for Uncle Sev, and you know it. _

_Both Voldemort and Dumbledore are doomed to fail. _

_I have enclosed a portkey, tied to your magical signature, should you decide to come. I can understand if you feel your obligation to this war are more important at the moment. If so, please write to me, you'll just need to call for Mippy and she'll bring the letter to me. _

_I want you safe and I want you with me, you are my only family and I need you. _

_Love, _

_Your godson, _

_Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_p.s. I am not alone, I hope you'll let me explain before jumping to conclusions. It means a lot to me. He, means a lot to me. _

_P.p.s. do you think I can change my second name? I want nothing to do with that man.. _

'Salazar, what mess has he gotten into now?! and who the hell is that person he is with?' thought Severus frantically. If I was honest with himself, he would send them all to hell and join his godson, wherever he was.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to sleep over it and decide in the morning.

'At least one of the brats I know is safe'

* * *

**I can't believe the success this fan fiction is having! 108 reviews, 165 favorites and 331 followers! O.O Thank you so much everyone! Seeing those number increasing always manages to put a smile on my face, even more so because I'm always nervous you won't like the new chapters. **

**I hope you like this new chapter, the allies will start to enter the story from now on. **

**Now, to answer a few reviewers I can't contact privately: **

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking my fic =) I agree with you, Fred and George are really good brother figures to Harry and I like to see that in the stories. I've read other fan fictions like that but at the moment I can't remember the titles and it's a bit difficult to find them between the many stories I follow, even because some of them I deleted from the list. If you wish you can send me a PM and I'll let you know when I find one =)**

**Avid Reader: you make a good point, the twins on Dumbledore side would lose their charm and become just petty and mean. I really can't picture them like that. Even in the stories where Harry and his friends join Voldemort they stay their mischievous selves, because Harry is there to allow it.. with Dumbledore I don't think he would take it well. **

**Kyo: I don't speak Spanish and google translator in all his uselessness told me that you "Follow her love for fic" whatever that means.. by the similarities with Italian I can take a good guess and say that you like my fic? XD Thank you anyway. **

**Lizzy: Everyone loves the twins. They're irresistible! Seriously, you're right with everyone trying to make Harry's life difficult he needs someone loyal and devious on his side =)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 10- **

When the spinning of the portkey stopped he found himself standing in what was the floo room of some rich manor.

'Where am I?' he thought, while turning on himself to take in the surroundings.

Occupying a whole wall there was a massive fireplace made of white marble with gold veins. On the top there was a marble statue of a Pegasus in flight, golden threats run into his mane and onto the wings feathers. The floors where white marble, on the center there was a mosaic representing the same Pegasus over a sapphire background. A couple of comforting couches adorned the room, probably for the guest while waiting to be received.

A wide window opened onto magnificent grounds; lush green grass, beautiful flower beds and trees. There was a forest too and.. 'is that a Pegasus?' he thought wide eyed at the sight of the majestic creature.

The door banged open, startling him from. He turned to see who it was when someone collided with him in a hug.

"Merlin, Moony I missed you so much! I'm so happy you came!" he was released from the hug only to come face to face with Harry, just he didn't look like Harry.

The young man in front of him was slightly shorter than him, with long black hair and quite muscular but not in the overly buff way.

"I have so much I need to tell you" continued the teen

"Why don't you start by your looks cub?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh? Oh, that. yeah sure.. why don't we go somewhere more comfortable to talk? Come on" he took hold of his arm and lead him to the blue room.

Once they were seated Harry started explaining.

"Sirius trained me from the summer after third year since.. " he coughed, the memory to fresh to say that he was dead still

"He usually came to Privet Drive using his animagus form and then we would go to a nearby park, that was all practically abandoned and after casting a few privacy wards and an ward to hide magical signatures he found in the library at Grimmauld he would teach me. During school I would go to the shrieking shack and he would meet me there. Not only we did spells and school work but also pureblood customs and traditions, and what I needed to know to become Lord Potter."

Remus was awed at how much his friend at risked to make sure that his godson was safe and had all he needed to survive that war.

"Hell, I didn't even know I had vaults, as in more than one, or a title before he told me!" he laughed bittlerly "people just assure that the great and good Albus Dumbledore told me and taught me everything I needed to know. Bloody bastard!"

"Harry, I.. I don't know what to say.. Dumbledore assured me that you where well cared for when I asked when you were a child, I had to believe him since he forbid me to come see you. Then I saw you and I knew that something wasn't right but I didn't want to force you and risk you withdrawing from me. It's no excuse, but.."

"Moony, stop. It's not your fault. I would have probably avoided you and deny everything had you tried. I did with Sirius, it ended well only because he was so stubborn and wasn't afraid to tell me the truth to my face, no matter how painful. You're here now, that's what matters" he stated, hugging his honorary godfather, uncle, once again.

Remus sighed in the embrace, his cub was so forgiving and mature. He would do anything to help him, and never leave him from now on.

The door opened again and he heard someone talk.

"Potter, your owl is there and I dare say she looks ready to peck you to death" the younger Malfoy said, clicking his tongue and smirking then at the scared look on Harry's face.

"Erm, Dray this is my honorary godfather and uncle Remus Lupin, Moony meet Draco Malfoy my boyfriend. Now if you could excuse me, I have an angry owl to deal with, play nice you two" he said before scurrying away.

"If I don't come back in an hour, call an healer!" they hear the young wizard yell from the stairs and both chuckled.

Remus looked at the young wizard seated in front of him on the wide armchair. He was the same he remembered but at the same time different. He seemed more alive and happy, for one. Anyway Harry trusted him so would he.

"I have just one thing to say. Hurt Harry and I'll end you, ok?" he smiled ferally, he was both harry and surprised that the boy didn't show fear, just nodded "Good, now, what's for lunch?"

* * *

Lunch passed without problems, Harry was happy to see that Moony accepted his relationship with Draco so easily. Sadly Hedwig was not so understandable and showed her displeasure at failing to be told where to fly to, she had to fly all the way to England from Hogwarts, to Privet Drive and then here. She pecked him good, and was still on the warpath it seemed, sending him Snape worthy glares from her perch near the window.

"Harry, stop pouting. It's your fault she's angry after all" told him Draco with a snicker.

He pouted more crossing his arms, only to wince at the numerous battle wounds received from his friend. The only response was more laughter, from both the wizards.

"Fine, fine. I'll buy her a golden perch so maybe she'll forgive me." He grumbled.

Hedwig hooted in approval, beak high in the air.

"Anyway, did you send your letter to Severus?" he asked

"Yes, even though he is more likely in a meeting with Dumbles now for school. The teachers talk about the students, how the exams went and make initial preparations for the next year, and then the old coot babbles a bit.. same old same old. I think he'll reply this evening when he is sure to be alone" the blond explained.

"Good idea." Approved Remus "Albus would most likely demand to know everything about it if he were to see it"

* * *

Blaise was what could be described the closest to a friend that Draco had, so the blond snake decided he would be the first to contact. He couldn't imagine that his missive arrived at the right time as the perfect answer to a particular problem

The trouble for the Italian wizard was husband number 9, fanatical death eater Robert Mcfry.. or was it Ruben? He forgot, not that he usually spent time remembering the names of his mother's conquests as they had the tendency to die.

Sadly his mother was strangely infatuated with this one, more like his money, and wanted to keep him around longer. Sadly, she didn't care enough about him to notice that number 9 planned for him to take the dark mark.

He heard a conversation of the man with a fellow death eater that he wanted to offer the brat, him, to the dark lord as a follower hoping to gain the lord's favor and giving the man access to the Zabini's money, since he couldn't take it.

The reason was simple, his mother couldn't touch the money either thanks to his father. Knowing the rumors about the woman Giovanni Zabini made her sign a pre-nup, a magical binding one. The stupid woman thought it just talked about fidelity instead the parchment stated that she would give him an heir, that once the heir was born all the Zabini money was entitled to him, as well as all the money the woman would later acquired in case the man's passing. Yeah karma is a bitch.

Strangely, it wasn't his mother's fault he died, not for lack of trying. Giovanni died protecting little two year old Blaise during a fire.

So now, all the money the widow inherited from her late husbands would go to him, leaving her unable to touch it. Probably the reason she started to keep her hubbies around longer.

Blaise though had no intention of being branded as a slave for a madman. He was emancipated since the age of 14, even though he continued to live with his mother, it was mostly to keep an eye on her.

If numer 9 managed to bring him, with force, to Voldemort he was fucked. Simple as that.

His saving grace was a letter sent by Draco of all people. If there was a snake expected to become a death eater that was him, after all.

The proposal of a safe heaven and training too was too tempting to refuse. Also, they would have Potter on their side, the boy was the best in dada everyone knew that.

Of course Draco didn't mention Potter by name in the letter, but he saw them from a window laying in each other arms near the Black lake. He had suspicions that Draco may have liked the golden boy and that was enough confirmation.

Unlike other slyherins he didn't mind the lions too much, unless they were stupid idiots who thought snakes were all evil that is. Potter was always an enigma to him, he acted like the perfect golden savior but sometimes his reactions suggested that he had to think before acting that way, like it wasn't natural to him.

He had not much problem with deciding to accept the offer and join them. The elves were already packing his stuff and were ready to throw out of the manor his dear mommy and number 9, with orders to deal with the new properties and elves as soon as the blasted man decided to get himself killed. Usual routine for them.

He himself would leave in the morning, it would be rude to drop in unannounced. So he penned a short reply to Draco and Potter stating he would be joining them and thanking them for the opportunity in such troubling times.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley received a letter too. They locked themselves in their room with every spell and ward they knew, which were a lot believe it or not, before opening it.

They knew it was form Harry for the simple fact that was addressed to Gred and Forge, he was the only one willing to call them with their nicknames. He was also the only one to tell them apart.

They had to wait all through lunch before reading it, since their mother was hovering all over them. She had been doing that for a couple of days now.

First because she was furious they left the school without taking their newts and had no intention of going back. Next because they were still adamant about opening a joke shop. Last because they overheard something disturbing and she suspected them.

* * *

It happened after dinner the day Ronnie and Ginny came back from Hogwarts, everyone was frantic because Harry wasn't there. They had gone to their little brother room, thinking about consoling him, it must have been hard to know your best friend is missing after all. But what they heard was horrible.

Ron was complaining about having to act like he was Harry's friend only to spy on him for the headmaster, he wanted more money, money taken from the Potter vaults too!

Hermione scolded him, only say that since he lost Harry he didn't deserve the money he already got let alone more.

They run to find their mother, thinking she would set them straight for sure. She thought as Harry as her seventh son, as she often said. They neared her bedroom but heard someone else talking.

Ginny too was in there and she was talking with their mother about the missed opportunity to slip Harry their love potion. Molly assured her that she would have another chance, than she would become Lady Potter and they would get rid of the brat, so the money would be all theirs. Their gasps alerted the woman of someone's presence.

Again they run away to their room, hoping she didn't see them. They stood wide eyed and speechless for hours, before stating that they didn't want to be related to someone who would do that to a good boy like Harry. He suffered so much already and the only people he considered family where backstabbing him all the time.

They would tell Harry as soon as he returned and help him in any way they could. Even if they had to go against family. Their father was just too soft spoken to go against Molly, she was the one who wore trousers in the house.

They decided that they would write to Bill and Charlie the next day and tell them everything. If there was someone who would side with them, it was their oldest brothers. They hated such things and would have no problems going against Molly, she already drove them away from home with her controlling ways after all. She was the reason Bill run all the way to Egypt to work and Charlie never came back from Romania even though had a lot of vacation time accumulated.

* * *

Now they had received a letter from Harry, if he wrote they could be assured he was safe and sound. With a big relieved sigh they opened it and started reading.

_Hey Gred, Forge, _

_Hope this letter finds you well. Or as well as you could be locked in a gloomy old house with elves's heads staring at you, a mad house elf, with your mad mother who hates your dream of opening a joke shop and yells at you for the missed exams. _

_Ok, no need to glare I won't tease you about your situation. _

_The reason I wrote is to assure you that I'm more than fine so no need to worry. Also, I had a change of mind? Revelation? My brain seemed to come back to life? Whatever you want to call it…_

_Anyway you already know how I was abused at the Dursleys and the little.. scratch that.. the insane adventures I had at school in the past years. _

_The point is, I am tired. I'm tired of playing the savior, the golden boy, only for Dumbledore to fuck my life as he pleases. I'm nobody's puppet and now that he's taken away from me my godfather too, I'm done with following him. _

_I'm in a safe place, not telling you where, with someone, not telling you who. I have intention to train, harder than ever, so I can kill Voldemort once and for all, Dumbledore too if needed. I have already contacted Moony, and hope he will come too. _

_Anyway, you're my brothers and I would like you to join me too. You would be targets in this war, if only for your family name and I would be devastated if something happened to either of you. _

_I have enclosed a portkey in case you decide to come, it's tied to your signature so only you can use it (cool eh? Sirius thought me *smirk*)You know the password. I've also spelled the parchment so you can't speak of any of this. Not for lack of trust, Merlin knows I trust you more than anyone else, it's for your safety too if someone *cough*Dumbles*cough* tries legimency. _

_If you need to contact me for anything call for Mippy, she will bring me anything._

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Mischief Managed_

_Ebony_

They penned a short answer after coming to a decision and sent it off with the little house elf, before retiring to bed.

They knew that Remus would be gone as soon as he finished the letter, so didn't mind when people started to frantically look around for him.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter, a bit early cause tomorrow it's gonna be a wild shopping day for me! Yay! **

**Thank you to everyone who added my story to his favorites or alerts and to everyone who reviewed. **

**Charlie0925: Thank you so much, even for the last review! About that I really like your suggestion, I didn't think about it but it sounds perfect. You definitely will see it in the future! Hope you like the new chapter =)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 11- **

In the afternoon they received word form Blaise he would join them the next morning. Draco was happy that his friend, if he could call him that now, would be by their side. He was sure that without all the formalities of the Slytherin house they would be real friends soon.

After dinner they retreated to the blue room, a favorite of the couple. While Draco and Remus played some chess, Harry sat reading.

Again Mippy came back with a letter, this time from the twins.

_Hey Harry!_

_We have a lot to tell you! How dare you vanish in thin air and make us worry! You heartless creature! *dries tears* _

_You must be wondering the single handwriting, aren't you? Well, even though we have several wards all around the room, we usually disband them as soon as the vicinity ward alert us of someone comin. We can't waste time passing the quill around or risk someone hearing us if we use a dictating quill._

_So, me, the amazing Fred, is the chosen writer for today.. we both know I have a better calligraphy. _

_Anyway. Onto business. _

_We are happy you're safe little bro, you really had us worried here. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, tell us before! _

_What is that we read? Ebony?! Has someone mastered the highly difficult animagus transformation without telling us?! You wound us! _

_Congratulations and you must teach us! _

_What animal are you? Something wicked for sure. It wouldn't do for the savior of the wizarding world to be something like a goldfish.. or a slug.. just kidding mate!_

_You have no idea of what hell this days have been. _

_We have argued and yelled at mum everyday on the matter of the exams. It was exhausting, believe us. The woman just doesn't want to listen if you don't agree with her. No wonder Bill and Charlie left the country altogether. Bloody mental that one. _

_She wants everything done as she wants it. _

_You can't believe what she did! She went to our room after a particularly bad argument and burned all out products and notes! All of our hard work in ashes! We wanted to cry. _

_We can't believe that the woman that claims to love us could do something to hurt us so much. And not be even a little guilty! She was smug afterwards. _

_Enough about our problems, we have bad news to tell you. We would do it in person but we can't risk you doing something dangerous without knowing about it. Like sending one of this to Ron, Hermione or Ginny. _

_We don't want to hurt you little bro, but we need to tell you. _

_They aren't your friends. We overheard them talking about not being your friends, spying on you for the old coot and being paid for it too. With your money! Mate you need to sort your vault pronto! _

_When we went to tell mom we learned something else. _

_Ginny is in it too, along with mum, she want to slip you a love potion, marry you, kill you off, and take the money. _

_We are disgusted to call them family at this point. And we know dad won't do anything either. _

_We contacted Bill and Charlie after finding out, we needed tell someone and comfort too after all that happened. They are the only ones we would trust with that. _

_They were horrified too, when they learned they came here right away to talk to us. Both for that and for the burning thing. They are behind us and after talking a lot we came to the conclusion that we are going to disown ourselves. Bill is technically the Prewett heir, once he renounce to the Weasley name, and he will be able to adopt us in the family. _

_We'll be fine. What we would like to ask you is to maybe include them in your plan? They would be great help with training and they are loyal. _

_Anyway, we'll be joining you too but not now. We'll stay here another day and leave with you after the will reading. We received a notice a couple of hours ago. _

_For now we'll stay here and spy a little. We don't know if it could help any, but you never know right?_

_Tell Remus that the order is running around like headless chickens, again! Lucky him to have gotten out so soon. _

_We'll see you soon, little bro._

_Mischief Managed_

_Forge and Gred_

After he let the others read the letter they were furious at the action of the four. Harry was not so angry instead. Well, he was angry, but not overly so or hurt. He expected something like that from them. Ron was a greedy little bastard, Hermione was a sucker for authority figures and Ginny, well she was an almighty whore. He didn't think Molly would do something like that, but then again, her son must have taken after someone.

He would have to talk to Redaxe before the will reading and ask if it could be possible to take back the money, and possible items taken out by someone. He clicked his tongue in distaste.

He was happy the twins wanted to join and adding Bill and Charlie would be a great idea. They were magically powerful, strong and had a great knowledge in their fields. He would be sending them a letter the next they.

He didn't like that they would stay in the house still, but they were old enough to decide for themselves, and the will reading was two days away.

The goblins sent him a notification with the new date, since they found something in the wills they needed to check and make appropriate arrangements they needed more time to prepare.

At this point, as much as he was dying to read them, mostly to know what if parents said, he could wait if only to be sure that everything was in order.

* * *

The next morning Blaise arrived at nine sharp in the floo room. Draco and Harry were already waiting for him, comfortably seated on the couch.

In truth they were snogging but separated as soon as the first signs of portkey arrival manifested, so the Italian wizard didn't see them.

Not that he couldn't guess what they were doing, taking in their, mostly Draco, tousled hair and swollen lips.

"Thank you again for inviting me there, number 9 was being a pain in the ass. Nice place you have there Potter" he said while offering his hand in handshake.

"You're welcome and thank you" Harry replied smiling.

"Draco, good to see you've got a brain of your own" he teased and as the blond made to give a snarky reply he added "and nice hickey" he smirked.

Draco spluttered and blushed like he never did, definitely amusing to the olive skinned boy, while Harry smirked in a very Slytherin way.

All three of them could already feel a budding friendship developing among them, and surely the others who would come later would be the same.

* * *

_Dear Draco, _

_I am relieved to know that you well and somewhere safe. It was a very reckless thing to do to renounce the dark lord and take up the title of Lord Malfoy. Your father won't be pleased for sure, I know that Narcissa and the dark lord are furious. _

_They are looking for you everywhere, even under rocks.. those idiots. I'm starting to think that death eaters become stupidier as time passes. Let's hope it isn't a side effect of the dark mark, or I'll suicide before sinking to such a level._

_In regard to your proposal. I'm conflicted, I have to admit. You're my godson, one of the very few people I care about, and I would do anything to keep you safe and help you, you know that. _

_At the same time, I have obligations in this war that I can't turn my back to. It isn't about Dumbledore, rest assured, I know that the man is manipulative but he is the lesser of the two evils. _

_I thought about it most of the night and I have to ask. _

_As much as it sound absurd, is it possible that the company you keep is none other than Potter? I find really suspicious that the two of you would disappear at the same time. So Draco, care to enlighten me?_

_If it could help I promise that I won't reveal what you tell me to anyone, Dumbledore included. But I need to know, for my own peace of mind. _

_Your answer will weight a lot on my final decision. I can't in good conscience make a choice over the other until then. _

_Stay safe. _

_S.S._

"What do you say, Harry? Should I tell him you're there?" asked Draco. He wanted his godfather there more than anything but he wasn't sure if admitting that the golden boy was there would keep him away or not.

"He already knows, just needs a confirmation." Reminded them Blaise.

"I think you should Dray. The man tried to protect me more than once in the years. Sure he did it in his way, which wasn't always very pleasant but apart from the occlumency disaster he didn't do anything particularly bad to me. I think he would come"

"Severus was very close to Lily in school. James was convinced he was in love, but he loved her like a sister more I think. It wouldn't be strange if he tried to protect her son, as much as he dislikes James's son." Pondered Remus.

"I hope you're right" sighed Draco before penning a reply.

He told his godfather that Harry was there, along with Blaise and Remus. That other were going to join them and that he wanted him there. He also implied that Dumbedore had more to answer to than just being manipulative and that if he gave him a chance Harry would explain everything. He finished once again pleading the man to come and send it off with Mippy.

"It'll be alright Dragon" Harry whispered wounding an arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple.

* * *

Neville knew he should be happy. He finally had some respect from his gran, she wasn't looking at him like he was dirt on the bottom of her shoes, a disgrace to the memory of his father because he was accident prone, insecure and considered a squib for the longest time.

No, after the battle at the DoM she couldn't stop to say how proud she was, that he was going to get even better, that he would be just like his father.

The thing was, he wasn't his father. He wasn't going to become an auror and become like his father. As much as his gran wanted to see her son in him, he wasn't going to be like that for her. He wanted her to love him like he was, was that too much to ask?

He fingered his new wand thinking how much easier was to use magic now that he had one attuned to him. It would have been different if his gran hadn't demanded he use his father's until now.

Then he looked at the opened letter beside him. Should he accept Harry invite? He wanted to, yes. He was anything if not loyal and Harry had done a lot for him. It was only thanks to his friend if he was that good in dada now.

He knew the headmaster didn't have Harry's best interests at heart, he left him with muggles after all and anyone with eyes and a functioning brain could see how skinny the boy was in first year.

Maybe a bit of time away from his gran would do him some good, he decided. He called an elf to pack his things while he penned a note for his gran to tell her he would be with a friend for the summer and he wasn't sure if the wards allowed post.

That done he took hold of the portkey and vanished from sight.

At the arrival he was greeted with the sight of a luxurious floo room and then Harry in the company of Malfoy, Zabini and professor Lupin entered.

He was surprised at the presence of the two snakes, but then again Harry always was obsessed with the blond pureblood.

While waiting for lunch they explained everything to him, and he was even more happy he decided to come. Harry needed his friends close and he would do his part to repay him of his kindness.

* * *

Susan Bones was surprised by the letter she received from Harry. They had become good friends during the year, thanks to the DA. No one noticed their closeness so they were able to sneak around to talk a lot.

He confided a lot in her, since she was his only female friend, apart from Luna and blond raven talked often in riddles.

She knew of his treatment with the muggles and the manipulations of the headmaster. She also knew of Sirius Black innocence and was saddened that Harry had to lose another part of his family so soon after getting him back.

Before the battle at the DoM happended she asked for his permission to talk with her aunty and tell her what confessed to her. She was sure her aunty could be of help to him, after all Amelia Bones was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a scary woman to boot.

After much convincing he agreed. She still hadn't had the chance to talk with Amelia long enough to tell her since she was so busy with work, but now that she received this letter she was even more determined to speak with her. He had also added the betrayal of the Weasleys and that was a serious crime, taking money from a Lord's vault, not to count the charges of attemptent line theft with the love potion.

She took a spare parchment and started penning a reply.

She assured him she would come in two days at the latest and that she was going to talk to her aunt the same day, even if she had to glue the woman to a chair. She asked him if he could provide a portkey for Madam Bones too, as she was sure she would want to talk to him after learning everything.

* * *

Meanwhile Dumbledore in his office was sheeting at the sight of the will reading notice. Those golbins had no right to call for one, but he was sure he could manipulate the thing in his favor. The boy wouldn't show up wherever he was holed up. If he did, well a couple of order member would be close by to apprehend him and secure him in Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**Wow! This story is getting some really big numbers: 206 favorites, 414 followers, 138 reviews, with over 27,400 views! Not only that but 64 members put me on their favorite author list and 79 in the author alert list. **

**I really don't know how to thank you enough! THANK YOU! **

**Back on the story, more allies are coming and problems will start for Dumbledore and his order. Can't wait to know what you think about the last chapter, so review! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 12- **

Daphne Grengrass was in her rooms sheeting. Her father had just told her that he promised her hand in marriage to some death eater lord twice her age. It wasn't as bad as having a marriage contract, those were magically binding, but bad nonetheless. She had no means to oppose her father on her own.

Now the letter she received from Draco two days before was even more appealing. She could go, basically run away from home, be trained and make allies.

She was sure that being the new Lord Malfoy, Draco would be able to help her maybe. Or at least she hoped so.

They weren't friends but they could be, or at least allies. She hastily packed her things and without a backwards glance she took the portkey and left.

* * *

_Dear Gred and Forge, _

_I'll keep it short so you don't risk being caught reading a long letter. Be ready to leave with me after the will reading, there's no need for you to stay there any longer and be subjected to their presence. I have prepared a portkey for Bill and Charlie too but Mippy wasn't able to deliver them as they were never alone. I assume they will be at the will reading too, so I can give them the portkeys personally. _

_Don't do anything stupid._

_Ebony_

_P.s. be ready to sprout fur! we'll make animagus out of you before the end of the summer!_

* * *

"Hello Grengrass. Nice to see you decided to join us" greeted her Harry. The others were with him too, apart from Remus who was having a lie in after lunch.

"Potter. That's a surprise, but not unwelcome. Thank you for your invite, it was just what I needed to escape my father's crazy idea"

"What did he do, Daph?" asked Blaise, as he was the closest to her. It wasn't like her to say something like that.

"He wanted to marry me off to an old decrepid death eater!" she spat, raising her voice.

"It wasn't a marriage contract right?" inquired Harry "It would be difficult to help you if so"

"No, no. Just a promise." She replied, a bit surprised at the concern the golden boy was showing. But then again he was always ready to help people. He had some of a hero complex she suspected.

"Good, now come. You look like you could use a good meal and some rest" he hold out his arm for her, like a proper gentleman.

"Thank you" she sighed, feeling relaxed for the first time since the day before. "Can I ask the reason for this though? I find myself curious."

"Of course." And with that he started retelling everything for the second time that day. Not minding a bit repeating himself over and over again.

* * *

"Susan! What you're saying is incredibly grave matters girl! That someone as respected as Albus Dumbledore would do something like that.. I knew he was manipulative but to this point" she shook her head disgusted.

"It's the truth aunty! We need to help Harry, please" she pleaded

"Of course, we will. What a silly girl you are. Has he sent back a portkey for me? I would like to talk to him in person and plan something" she inquired.

"He said he would send one as soon as possible."

"Good" Amelia nodded. "you can pack in the mean time. I assume you'll want to stay there once we go, and I have no problem with it since you'll be with friends and also getting trained. I want you to be able to defend yourself should anything happen. You're the only family I have left" she trailed.

"Oh aunty, I love you!" Susan hugged her tight, she knew what she meant because it was the same for her. Aunt Amelia had raised her as her own daughter after her parents died and she would be lost without her.

* * *

Luna sighed after reading the letter. 'Poor Harry, being betrayed like that. I wish I could have told him, but he wouldn't have believed me if I tried. He was too blind still. Now I can help him though"

She took her purple feather quill and started writing.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry you had to be hurt like that from the ones you called best friends. It is truly shameful of them. You will be better off without them and in the company of people you will soon call family. The nargles told me. _

_Your dragon must be very good for you if he makes you this happy already. I'm happy for you. _

_My daddy needs a bit of help now, so if it is fine with you I'll come in two days. Should you be out at the time I'm sure someone would come for me. _

_I have much to tell you Harry, but a letter is not the way. _

_Until we see again_

_Luna _

* * *

Severus decided that instead of replying the latest letter he would go visit his godson and the Potter brat too. He was intrigued by the admission that there were several lions and snakes with them too and wanted to know that exactly where their intentions beside training.

Did they want to fight Voldemort? Did they want to fight Voldemort and Dumbledore both? He prayed not, things were already difficult without an all out war between three parties. He would have to do some overtime spying work if that was the case.

The portkey took him to what was the floo room of a obviously rich manor. Who was the owner of the property? He didn't remember something like that between the Malfoy's homes.

"Severus. They boys will be happy you decided to come"

He turned around hearing the wolf's voice.

"Come, I'll take you to Draco. They are with Miss Grengrass having a late snack. She arrived an hour ago."

He followed after him silently. He didn't particularly like Lupin. He was the less hated among the marauders but then in fifth year he tried to kill him in wolf form. Not a good memory.

They stopped at what appeared to be a dining room. It was spacious and elegantly decorated, but at the same time you could guess that it was a family designated room.

The long mahogany table stood in the center of the room, on its length there were centerpieces consisting on tall glasses with little blue glass balls on the bottom and an orchid branch in the middle with bright purple and pink flowers under a statis charm to keep them alive. High backed chair of the same wood surrounded the table, the seats of comfortable red velvet covered padding.

The entire side of the wall facing the outside was made of glass with wide glass door in the middle. You could see a stone table and white wicket chairs sitting under a wooden gazebo covered what appeared ivy, situated not far from the house. The wide garden were perfectly trimmed and wonderfully colored with a wide assortment of flowers.

Back to the room, the rest of the walls were painted white with small red decors; a massive gold chandelier hung from the ceiling while a wide mahogany cupboard with glass doors held priceless hand painted china, crystals and goblin made silverware.

Seated at the table snacking on muffins and apple pie were his godson, the Potter brat, Longbottom Zabini and Miss Grengrass talking like they were old friends.

"Mind start some explaining, someone?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow when Longbottom jumped in his chair.

"Sure professor Snape, please take a seat. Would you like some tea?" asked Harry

"That would be acceptable, thank you"

"Well, to keep it simple I'm tired of being manipulated by Dumbledore and want out. I mean, he left me with abusive muggles, risked my life over and over again and it's his fault Sirius died. As much as I know you hated him, he was the only father I had until now." he finished in a whisper.

"Uncle Sev, please you must.."

"Hush Draco. Mr. Potter, while I act as I outright hate you the truth is quite different. Make no mistake if your father was on fire I wouldn't even piss on him to help him, but.. you are also your mother son and she was like a sister to me for a long time." He stated

"When you were orphaned I asked Dumbledore what would be of you and he told me, he assured me that you were safe and well cared for. Years later he told me that you were happy and spoiled and oh so much like your father. No doubt wanting me to hate you even before seeing you.

"When I saw you at the sorting I realized he told only lies. It was obvious you were severely abused and knew nothing of the wizarding world. For a moment I hoped you would be a Slytherin so I could help you but never a Potter hasn't been sorted in Gryffindor. Also, I knew that Vol- Voldemort would come back and I had to act the part. I'm sorry for bullying you so much over the years, as little as it counts now."

"I.. I accept your apologies Professor Snape but I need to ask.. was it necessary to be so violent in teaching me occlumency?"

"No, no it wasn't. But I was following orders. Dumbledore told me to do it to open your mind so you would receive more visions while being able to ward off Voldemort. It sounded and was utter bullshit of course but I could do no different. I could have done worse believe me" Snape replied with a curling of his lips that just promised a world of pain.

"I see.."

* * *

"Excuse me Master" an elf said popping in "Madam Bones and Miss Bones arrived in the floo room. Shall I lead them here, Master?"

"Yes, please do"

After a few pleasantries with Madam Bones and a hug to Susan they started talking.

Amelia, as she insisted of being called since it "saves time" she said, asked Harry several questions to make sure everything she was told was true and also to clarify certain points.

The other students where both awed and horrified at the whole knowledge of his adventures. Severus, while knowing something was angry that so much happened without him noticing, the fact that Albus didn't stop any of their little escapades didn't help.

Remus was growling struggling to keep his wolf at bay, he wanted to punish who hurt his cub.

Amelia was the most composed, but she still was disgusted by the actions of the headmaster.

"Well, now we need to plan" she stated.

"I'm going to press charges after the will reading. Dumbledore took illegally custody of me, he placed me with muggles practically renouncing his custody, all the while taking money from my vault and it wasn't for me. He didn't even try to take me out of the tournament in fourth year and he knew Sirius was innocent but left him to rot in Azkaban. I think it's enough charges to start with. Then I'll do the same to the three weasels and the bookworm, the stole my money and planning to dose me with a love potion is considered attempted line theft." Said Harry

Severus was looking at him impressed, while Draco was proud of how much his boyfriend had learnt and grown with the help of his godfather.

Unfortunately Severus happened to catch his looks and thought 'Merlin save me, please don't make him my godson in law'

"That would be a good start and would provide enough evidence to investigate on his person. Who knows how much could we find" sighed Amelia

"About the training you want to do, what were you thinking exactly?" asked Remus, changing argument.

"I read a bit and I found out that the goblins, under a fee, are able to put any place under a time dome. It work like a time turner only instead of going back and forth, the time under the dome goes slower so a week outside could be a year inside. It would be a great way to train, considering I'm expected to fight Voldemort and seeing that he has so much more knowledge over me it would be the best. But I don't know if you would want to do it" he said, almost without taking a breath in between.

It really was the only solution for him if he wanted to survive but spending what would be years closed there could not be ideal for the others. He had only read about it the night before, but it seemed the right thing to do

"It's fine with me" Draco said immediately sensing his boyfriend insecurity "Lucius will be after my hide for the little trick I played him, not to count Voldemort. I'll need it as much as you"

"I have nothing better to do cub, I would be happy to teach you if you want" Remus smiled seeing the two so in love and so connected to sense each other moods so easily.

"Well, can't leave you alone with lions now, can I? And something tells me that if number 9 is still alive after the summer I'll have my own share of problems to deal with" smirked Blaise leaning back in his chair.

"I'm in too. I want to be able to defend myself properly in this war and fight with you Harry." Susan said, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"You're not fighting without me, brother. I want to take revenge on the Lestranges for my parents so I'll better train with you" said Nevill with a determined glint in his eyes.

"I'm willing to do this with you, we're not friends yet but surely allies and you already promised to help me with my situation" Daphne said trying to keep her ice queen mask on.

"Uncle Sev?"

"I think someone needs to teach you dunderheads how to properly fight then. You'll be the best after I'm done with you" he smirked evilly "and I think I need a vacation from Voldemort and Dumbledore."

* * *

Blood dripped on the ground. The boy winced as the numerous injuries sent jolts of pain every step he took. He entered his room, leaning on the closed door to catch some breath. With a few waves of his wand he packed everything he owned and whispered the password of the portkey before his world went black.

* * *

**What do you think of this new chapter? More allies made their entrance and things are slowly starting to heat up. The will reading will be soon and then Dumbledore and Voldemort will both have some surprises! **

**Thank you everyone for following my story and adding it to your favorites and alerts lists and for leaving such nice reviews =)**

**Slytherini: thank you for your review. I agree with you about the twins, they result quite different from the rest of the family. Where Ron often lacks loyalty and is a jealous prat, they always stood by Harry; Ginny is too much of a fangirl for my tastes and Percy is.. well Percy. Charlie and Bill I like to see them as the good big brothers who protect their siblings. Personally, I love to see them taking Harry's side. As you could read just now Amelia is indeed on board and will be a force to be reckoned with inside the ministry. I have no plans for Flitwick yet but maybe I could bring him in too later in the story =) Hope you liked the new chapter. **

**Cherrie-san: indeed, the goblins don't like the old goat very much and with their help Harry won't even need to hide in his animagus form (which is a panther, not easy to hide btw). Hope you like the chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 13- **

It was late at night when Harry was alerted by the wards that there was someone in the floo room. He had been sleeping peacefully when the ringing in his ears started.

He sat up alarmed. If someone was coming at this time of the night it could only mean they were in trouble.

He sprang up from the bed and run downstairs, clad only in his pajama bottoms and barefoot.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that waited for him behind the door.

Blood, there was so much blood. A boy was laying in the pool of blood, wounds covering all of his body and seemed to be unconscious.

"Oh Merlin" he whispered before start to take action. He swiftly conjured a patronus with a wave of his wandless hand.

"Remus come quick there's Nott in the floo room he's hurt!"

Then he repeated the action again "Severus Nott is here, he is injuried. Covered in blood and wounds. He's unconscious. Come please!"

Then he went to kneel on the ground and checked that he was still alive. A faint heartbeat pulsed under his fingers to his relief.

He summoned an elf to bring all the towels, bandages and medical potions they had; and started to press the towels to the worst of the wounds to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately he couldn't do more with the boy in this conditions.

Moments later Severus appareted in the room and started working his magic. Wounds slowly mending, blood vanishing and lots of potions administered.

Remus and the others, awakened by his hasty run where watching from the door, unable to help like him.

It was nearly an hour before Severus could deem the boy out of danger and levitated him gently upstairs in one of the unused bedrooms.

The potion master decided to spend the rest of the night near the boy, should he need him; and the others returned to bed.

Harry could see how much Draco was shaken by the sight of his friend in such a state. Gently he took hold of his hand and guided him to his room, making him lie down and positioning himself so he was spooning him.

"Stay here for tonight" he whispered, placing a kiss to his temple.

Draco was grateful for Harry's kindness, he didn't really know if he would have been able to close his eyes without seeing it all again if he was alone.

Harry's presence was comforting and reassuring behind him. Before noticing he had succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone met in the dining room. They all had black circles under their eyes, no one could sleep soundly knowing that the young boy was near death only hours before.

Harry could remember that Theo Nott was a silent type, a bit of a bookworm and he seemed shy too. He could recognize the sign of abuse from his own experience, so he never held any dislike for him. After all he never was mean to anyone, he never laughed at the bulling from his housemates, what was there to hate?

When Severus appeared in the room, all the eyes shifted to him.

He sat down near Draco and poured himself a cup of coffee, only the first of many that day. He took a sip and then spoke. "Mr. Nott is stable now, I expect him to wake anytime in the afternoon. I will need to go back to my quarters to collect my possession in the morning before coming back. When he is awake I will check on him again to make sure I didn't miss anything last night"

Sighs of relief filled the room.

"Thank Merlin" Draco and Blaise muttered at the same time.

The rest of the day was passed just sitting around reading, talking or playing chess waiting for the boy to wake.

* * *

The last thing he remembered was pain. Pain and blood. As he slowly awakened he tried to move around to asses any damage. Only he couldn't feel any pain. He didn't know if he managed to activate the portkey or if he lost consciousness before, but the signs were good. He usually wasn't healed after a beating.

"Mr. Nott please try not to move around too much, until I can give you a clean bill of healt" a silky voice drawled on his right.

He recognized it as professor Snape. 'What was he doing here? Probably Draco called for him.'

He opened his eyes, glad the man had the kindness to close the curtains on the windows as to not hurt his eyes. He was in a big bedroom, on what was a four poster bed with midnight blue sheets, the rest was nicely decorated with a vast wardrobe already holding his things –probably had an undetectable expansion charm on the inside- a desk, a couple of armchair and a door leading to an en suite bathroom he presumed.

The taste of it all was really good, from the white walls with dark blue designs to the light wood of the furniture.

"Where are we professor?" he asked, voice rough from all the screaming he did the day before.

"Here Mr. Nott" Severus conjured a glass and poured some water before helping him drink "we are at Pegasus Heaven, one of the properties of Mr. Potter. The boys will explain everything to you later, they are quite anxious to see you. But now tell me, do you feel any pain?"

"Just my ankle sir and a bit of headache" he replied knowing that it never worked trying to hide anything from the man.

Severus nodded handing him a pain relieving potion before doing another scan to be sure there wasn't something he missed. Thankfully everything seemed in order.

"I will give you some nourishing potions over the next days and you will be at bed rest for today. Do you feel like having visitors?"

"Yes please and thank you for healing me, again sir" he whispered.

"You're most welcome Mr. Nott." He assured the boy before going downstairs to fetch the youngsters, who didn't waste a minute to run to Theo.

They talked all afternoon until late after dinner, that they hate there to keep the boy company, and told him anything he needed to know. At the end they were on the good way to form another life lasting friendship and Theo agreed to train with them under the time dome.

He was tired to be abused and beaten by his father and would need the training to defend himself and fight against Voldemort since he didn't want the mark.

* * *

Finally the day of the will reading came. Harry woke up both anxious and exited. The first because he was going to read his parents will, he would finally know what they wanted for him, as well as the one of his godfather who died only days before and he still hadn't grieved properly.

The meeting with Redaxe was scheduled for 9 o'clock, half an hour before the readings so they could talk about the vaults and the time dome.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom deciding to take a quick shower before donning his formal robes. He opted for the black ones with emerald trimmings, an emerald dress shirt and black trousers. Finally he tied back his hair with a black ribbon and took his black dragon hide gloves, placing them in a pocket. With one final look he decided that he looked every bit like a proper pureblood Lord of two houses.

He went downstairs, already knowing that everyone would be waiting for him to start breakfast. He had taken a bit longer than usual getting ready, but that was to be expected.

He stood in the doorway of the dining room letting the others examine him. Draco's stare was like scorching fire on his skin, the look of lust in his silver eyes almost made him pounce on him before he remembered they had company.

"Wow Potter, you sure clean up good! Pity Drake already stated claim on you" Blaise commented earning a blush from Draco and a smirk from Harry, as seemed to become habit.

"Thank you Blaise, and sorry. I prefer blondes"

"Salazar, I didn't need to know that. I was perfectly content with deluding myself thinking there was nothing between you two" snarled Severus.

"Uncle Seev!" Draco whined, trailing on the 'e'.

"Don't whine Draco, you're not 3 anymore" he said making the boy pout.

Most people at the table, with the exception of Severus and Harry, were surprised at the bond behavior. They would have never thought that we could act like that, so.. well human. Malfoys always seemed to be made of ice and malice.

"Are you ready for the reading Harry?" asked Neville, not wanting to upset his friend but make sure he was alright.

"As ready as I'll ever be. The twins will be there, with Bill and Charlie. Remus and Draco are coming with me and Severus too will be there. So I'll have both moral support and backup" he smiled

"That's good" muttered Theo. He was loads better than the day before and made friends with all the others but he was still was much introverted.

Harry ate his breakfast, reveling in the feeling that they were almost like a family, just a few members were missing.

* * *

Harry, Draco and Remus were shown to Redaxe office as soon as they entered the bank.

"Good morning, Redaxe. May your gold grow and your enemies fall" greeted Harry.

"May your magic protect you and your gold grow. Good morning to you too Lord Potter-Black. Lord Malfoy, Mr. Lupin."

"I have a few matters to discuss with you before the reading. "

"Of course. Do tell"

"First of all, I came into the knowledge that Dumbledore took money from my vault to pay some people to spy on me. Would it be possible to know the exact amount and get it back?"

"I'm relieved you already know. While checking your assets we noticed discrepancies and large amount of money taken out from Dumbledore. We tracked it to his personal vault, on order of the phoenix vault, Mrs. Weasley's vault, Mr. Ronald Weasley's vault, Ms. Ginevra Weasley's vault and Hermione Granger's vault. We are able to reclaim most of it and confiscate the goods they bought with it in most cases, like books ans such. What we can't get back will turn into a personal debt in their names, we will take money from their vaults until they paid it in full." The goblin informed him

"That's good. The important thing is that the fact won't create problems for the other members of the family"

"Not a problem, it is our policy to keep innocent out of the troubles of the guilty party of the family; as long as they aren't accomplices" he assured "What's the next order of business?"

"I read that the goblins would be able to put a place under a time dome for a fee. I may be interested" Harry said, keeping vague for the moment.

"Indeed we can. The price is high and depends on the length of time the dome must be functioning and also we need to consider how big is the place. A good estimation would be around 1,000 galleons per day for the duration of the time dome , plus 1 galleon per square meter and 10 galleons for every worker needed" Redaxe recited from memory, even if it had been decades since someone asked for such a thing. The last one couldn't afford it either.

"How much time would it take for the necessaries preparations and casting the dome?" asked Draco

"Two days, one for examining the property and the other for the actual casting."

"Very well, you can take the money needed from the Potter vault. I would like the time dome casted upon Pegasus Heaven, the time difference would be one year per week." Demanded Harry

The goblin was surprised at the request but considering who his client was it was unsurprising. He assured them he would begin the preparations right away and would make him a five percent discount too, since he was one of the richest clients of the bank.

He called for a goblin and ordered him to arrange everything and take a group to look at the Pegasus Heaven and consider under the dome the whole grounds too, with the creatures that lived here you couldn't do differently.

* * *

When it was time for the will reading they headed to the selected chamber. It was till empty so they took their seats at the head table opposite to Redaxe so they could see everyone's reactions.

Not wanting to be recognized too soon they all donned hooded cloaks and waited.

The firsts to arrive where the Weasleys who made a great noise while seating, the twins looked at them and winked not subtly at all, still the others were too occupied to notice. Bill and Charlie limited themselves to a nod of the head.

Next were McGonagall, Snape and Augusta Longbottom. Shortly followed by Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. Last was Dumbledore wearing hideous orange robes with green polka dots.

Harry took a steadying breath and clasped Draco's hand, who squeezed back offering him comfort.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter! It's maybe a bit shorter than usual.. but I'll be good and won't make you wait too much for the actual will reading. the next update will be in two days. **

**So, the injured boy was Theo.. only one or two of who guessed correctly. Guess it's good thing and I'm not making this story obvious. A few surprises here and there are good. **

**What do you think about Harry's plan to train under a time dome? **

**As usual, thank you to everyone who added my story to their favorites and alerts and even greater thanks to those who review, making me smile every time and giving me even more determination to write a good story! =)**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews!**

**Cherrie-san: I hate cliffhangers too when I read, but as a writer I can say that once in a while they are needed. Where're the fun if you know everything right away. Suspense is good ù.ù **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 14- **

"We are here to read the last Will of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter. If there is someone who wishes to say something please do so, interruptions will be not tolerated during the reading" Redaxe stated with force, sneering at the visage of Albus Dumbledore.

Someone else entered the room then.

"Excuse me for my interference, Master goblin. I've been asked to witness the reading" said Madam Bones handling him a letter. It was written by Harry giving her permission to stay and collect proofs against Dumbledore. He nodded and motioned to take a seat at the table.

"I have a question. Who are those individuals? Why are they here?" asked Albus like he owned the place and had the right to ask such questions.

"Those are here because of the will reading, just like you. Even though I don't remember sending you or the Weasleys an invite for that particular reading. Your presence will be tolerated only because you are close to Mr Potter. As to their identities, it is not your concern who they are. They will reveal themselves when and if they wish to do so." Redaxe answered bitingly, sneering at the man.

When no one else made to speak he opened a wood case and retrieved the orb inside, leaving the parchment alone for now . Written wills were only read if the deceased didn't have the time to make an orb before its death.

He tapped it with his claw and an hologram like image of James and Lily Potter appeared above.

"_Being sound of mind and body we declare this as the last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Evans Potter. _

_If we are dead it means that we were betrayed, our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. We switched to him because all the death eaters were targeting Sirius and he was afraid they would catch him and learn our location. So we made Peter the keeper without telling anyone since there was a spy in the order. Only Dumbledore knew. Obviously it didn't go that well."_

Amelia's quill was writing furiously while she glared at the man. Whispers broke all around_,_and more then one person was looking at the headmaster with distrust.

"_Next order of business. _

_We leave 50 million galleons to Remus Lupin, along with the little cottage you like, it will be good you're your furry little problem. You've been a great friend and brother. Take care of yourself and please help raise Harry. He will need his sensible uncle trust me, even more if he took after me. _

_To Sirius Black, we leave 50 millions galleons and my share of the Marauder's pub. Also we leave you full custody over our little Bambi, take care of him. We know you'll be great, Harry is only one and he already adores his uncle Pa'ffo!_

_To Peter Pettigrew we leave you a one way ticket to Azkaban in the hope that the Dementors will suck your soul. _

_To Severus Snape, we leave a rare potion book in our possession and my sincerest apologies for the way we marauders treated you at school. It was wrong of us and now that I have a son I am ashamed of my action. _

_To Minerva McGonagall we leave 1 million galleons. Please help those two raising Harry, he will need a female presence in his life._

_To Andromeda Tonks we leave you 1 million galleons, thank you for being such a good friend to Lily during her pregnancy. _

_To our little Harry, we leave everything else along with the title of Lord Potter. He will be able to claim it once he is 14, since he is the last of the line. We ask that he is given the proper education for his role in society. Grow healthy, be happy and cause mischief, son!_

_Custody of Harry will go to the following people:_

_Sirius Orion Black, his godfather_

_Minerva McGonagall, his godmother_

_Remus John Lupin , brother in all but blood_

_Severus Snape, a friend_

_Under no circumstances he is to be placed with the Dursleys, they hate magic and would mistreat him. _

_As for Dumbledore, we ask you to not interfere with Harry's life. You are only to be his headmaster once he starts school. "_

"That concludes the reading. Please come forward to sign the appropriate paperwork if you received something from the late Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He said, while dividing the papers in little stacks.

One by one they signed, apart from Remus and Harry who were waiting for something to happen. They were sure that Dumbledore would try and take advantage of the fact that Harry was missing for all he knew.

"Since Harry Potter isn't here, he appointed me to sign for him. I have a letter from him, saying that it was still too painful for him and he didn't wish to present. You can put his inheritance under my name , I will turn it back to him as soon as he is ready to accept it." Dumbledore had the gall to say, handing the goblin the letter like he would with a servant.

"We will wait until the end of the Black reading before addressing the matter" Redaxe answered without even opening the letter, infuriating the man.

"Let us proceed then" Dumbledore tried to hurry him.

"No. There are still some people we need to wait for before starting. You are welcome to leave if you have other matters to attend to"

Five minutes later Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, she looked regal as usual but you could see that she was tired and the twitch in her hand suggested that she was put under the cruciatus one time too many.

The last to arrive was Alastor Moody who went to sit near Andromeda, his magical eye rolling back and forth in his socket taking in the room and all his occupants. He smirked when his eye landed on Harry and Draco.

'Albus will have a great surprise indeed' he thought.

"Now that we are all present I will begin the reading of the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black" he did the same things he did with the wood case of the Potter and soon the image of Sirius was grinning at them.

"_Being sane of mind (shut up Moony)" _he anticipated Remus who would have opposed to the statement if he wasn't hiding_ " and body (as much as I can be after the lovely stay at Azkaban) I declare this the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black." _He started folding his arms behind his back in a pefect pureblood pose, that was somewhat ruined by his next proclamation"

"_Now I hope that I died in some cool way, like fighting or having sex with a horde of beautiful horny women." _He winked while grinning like a fool, making them smile sadly.

"_onto important business,"_

"_To Andromeda Tonks I leave 20 million galleons and I reinstate you into the Black Family. You always were my favorite cousin Andy." _

Andromeda gasped at that, it hurt her so much to be cast off the family and now Sirius was doing this for her. 'That silly troublemaker' she thought.

"_To Nymphadora Tonks, ah you can't curse me!" _he stuck his tongue out to her "_I leave 20 million galleons and I reinstate you into the Black Family. Have fun and find someone to love you, little cousin." _

She smiled sadly. She didn't remember much about Sirius from when she was young but that he was her favorite relative and it was confirmed when they met again.

"_To Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, I disown you from the Black family on the grounds that you were found guilty of committing crimes against the wizarding world, along with your husband . As stated from the marriage contract the Black Family will take back your trust and private vault and demands the Lestarnge vaults as compensation. I doubt that Voldy would be happy eh? You are a disgrace and I hope you will rot in Azkaban again you mad witch!"_

Narcissa widened her eyes, her Lord wouldn't be happy with her for bringing such news. Nor will be happy her sister with her husband and brother in law. 'What a mess. Damn you Sirius'

"_To Narcissa Malfoy I leave I knut and I disown you from the Black Family. Again, the Black family was really vicious when a member was cast out, I was lucky mother dear didn't have any power.. anyway as I was saying your trust vault and personal vault will be confiscated by the Black family. I really pity you for choosing to marry such a lowly scum as Lucius but well, you've made your bed long ago and you have to lie in it."_

Again she sheeted at the nerve of the man. Casting her out of the family! Taking away her money!

"_To Draco Malfoy I leave 1 million galleons, along with the protection of House of Black under the condition that he takes an oath not to take the dark mark and follow Voldermot. If he refuses he will be disowned too from the Black family" ._

Draco was surprised he was even mentioned and that Black was being so generous with him. Narcissa instead was cutting her own hands with her nails she was clenching them so much. But she was a pureblood, she could not rant and rave as she wanted to have back what was hers.

"_To Severus Snape, I offer my apologies for my behavior and bulling during our school years. I leave you 1 million galleons." _

Severus raised an eyebrow. Two apologies in the span of minutes, how fortunate of him.

"_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave you 10 million galleons. Sorry for giving you so much grey hair, don't worry you still look smashing! Keep an eye of Harry at school, that lad gets into so much trouble."_

The woman smiled sadly while dabbing her eye with a tissue. Sirius was right, Harry got into so much trouble. She was still shocked from the knowledge that she was his godmother. She didn't knew and couldn't fathom why Albus didn't tell her nor left Harry for her to raise! She would have done such a better job than those muggles..

"_To Molly and Arthur I leave 5 million galleons, thank you for taking care of Harry in the last years and making him part of your family."_

Molly smiled smugly, finally they were having some money. The man could have been a bit more loose with the money though.

"_To Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley I leave 2 million galleons each." _

'Why is he leaving money to them? He doesn't even know them!' thought Molly a bit angry.

"_To Fred and George Weasley I leave 10 million galleons each along with a copy or the marauders prank notebooks. Make your dream come true and bring laughter to this world. Merlin knows we need it in this times."_

"What? No, I object to this! They don't need that much money and they will not do such a thing! Opening a joke shop, ridiculous!" their mother started yelling red in the face "The nerve of that man. That good for nothing won't corrupt my sons!"

"Mrs Wealey" thundered Redaxe, putting a stop to her incessant noise "Cease that this instant! I won't have such behavior in the halls of Gringotts. Another word and I will have to call the guards to escort you out"

She sat down with an ugly scowl in her face. Fred and George who looked so happy at Sirius giving them so much, were sitting subdued with hurt in their eyes. Bill and Charlie, who were sitting on either side of them wrapped a comforting arm around their shoulders.

Harry, Draco and Remus were looking at them sadly. What a horrible woman.

"_To Ronald Weasley I leave 1 million galleons. You've been Harry's friend for many years but you decided to leave him and turn you back on him too many times. You need to learn to appreciate what you have instead of being jealous of others, and work to achieve your goals."_

"I deserve more! That prat almost got me killed every year! And what a load of bullshit!" he exclaimed loudly receiving several glares.

'And I was friends with him' Harry was a bit shocked at his own stupidity

"_To Ginevra Weasley I leave 500 galleons for being Harry's friend. A friendly advice, your obsession with him is not healthy and I doubt it will be reciprocared. Find someone else to hold your interest."_

She glared at him for daring to say such things "It's not true, we're destined to be together! He loves me!"

'Yeah sure. Sorry but you don't have the right bits for starters. Second you're a psycho fangirl' Harry shivered.

'He's mine!' Draco screamed in his mind hearing her declarations.

"_To Hermione Granger I leave 1 million galleons for being Harry's friend and helping him to get out of trouble many times. One thing you need to learn is that books don't hold all the knowledge and you will need life experience for many things, also authority figures aren't always right, start to think with your own head girl. P.s. the books you took from the library at Grimmauld aren't for you to keep. You should know better than that."_

Hermione scowled. How could he say that books didn't know everything, he was just a decrepit convict. She was also rather peeved that he would take away her books.

"_To Mad Eye, I leave 500 galleons as retribution for the wooden leg I destroyed when we first met after my escape from Azkaban. I swear it was an accident!"_

The man chuckled remembering the event, while the others were curious about what happened.

"_To Albus Dumbledore I leave nothing at all."_

The headmaster almost jumped in his chair at the declaration, startled by the man's arrogance. Many in the room shivered at the icy cold tone that his voice took in the next phrases.

" _You knew I was not the secret keeper and yet you let me rot in prison for thirteen years, not even the excuse of age will hold for that. You kept me locked in the house I hated saying that dementors were ordered to kiss me on sight instead of asking the wizengamot for a trail on my name."_ he almost snarled. Amelia was again writing furiously in her notepad, Molly was outraged he was speaking in such a wasy to the great Dumbledore, Harry's friends and allies were outraged too but for different reasons. Dumbledore truly was an evil man.

"_You left my godson with horrid muggles, to be abused and hated; you played you little games with him getting him into trouble year after year since his entrance to school almost getting him killed more than once, only to test the savior." _He growled_ "I would not put it past you if you even stole from him, you manulative old goat! I hope all your misdeeds come biting you back in the arse, then maybe you'll have a taste of prison yourself" _he finished.

Dumbedore was using all his will power to keep himself from jumping up screaming like Molly and destroying everything in sight in a fit.

"_To Remus Lupin, my brother in all but blood, I leave 50 million galleons, buy a new wardrobe and enjoy life. Don't let your furry little problem stop you from being happy and finding someone to spend the rest of your life with Moony. You more than anyone deserve it. Take care of my pup for me." _He smiled again, making a tear fall from the werewolf's eyes.

"_Lastly, I leave all my earthly possessions and the title of Lord Black to Harry James Potter- Black, my godson and son of my heart." _He said, voice becoming warm and silky. You could feel the love he held from Harry just from that if the look in his eyes wasn't sufficient_. _

Harry smiled reciprocating the feelings. While he knew his parents loved him very much, he was the only father he could remember and the only person that was there for him when he truly needed it.

" _Don't feel guilty if I died protecting you pup because I would do it again in a heartbeat, your life means everything for me. I want to give you a few advices that I know you wouldn't listen to when I was alive, maybe now you'll follow them if only to make an old man happy." _

At this point Harry's smile began to tremble.

"_I want you to look around yourself Harry and see who is really your friend and who is near you only after your fame and money." _

'_Already done'_ he thought looking at the disgruntled faces of Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"_I want you to think with your own head, never assume that what people tell you is the truth or the whole of it, research of your own and find your answers. Take your own decisions, your life is only yours, no one should claim to have any say in it." _

'I realized it too late, I'm sorry Siri. I won't forget though'

"_I want you to survive this war, if necessary go for the kill. Don't hesitate only because people expect the savior to win the war only with harmless spells. Let me assure you it doesn't work, it didn't in the first war. Me, James and Moody wanted to use more deadly curses but Dumbledore was against it, believing that everyone needed a second chance. Let me tell you, death eaters deserve nothing but the dementor kiss."_

It wasn't the first time he told him, but it seemed that he wanted him to really keep it in mind. Moody was nodding along with his words, while Dumbledore and Molly were scowling.

"_I want you to enjoy life. Have some fun like teenagers your age should do, get drunk, get a tattoo, play a lot of pranks and party with your friends." _

'Will do, I promise'

" _But most of all fall in love" _he said, the feeling of his voice letting him know how much that meant for him.

"_Find someone that loves you for you, someone that doesn't see the boy who lived but the boy underneath the title, someone that isn't afraid to tell you you're being an idiot or stop you from doing something reckless, someone that will challenge you and keep you on your toes." _

Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes at that point, he took hold of Draco's hand again and looked at him, giving a trembling smile.

"_I want you to get a good house and make a family for yourself, with a bunch of kids running around. I want you tell your children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren the stories of the marauders." _

'I'll work on it'

"_I want you to be happy and I swear if I see you up there before all of that I'll send you back with a good kick on the arse Harry James, you got it?" _he asked with a smirk.

"_Good. I love you kiddo."_

'Love you too, dad'

"_That concludes the last will of Sirius Orion Black. Mischief Managed." _Sirius finished with a bow and a mischievous smile, as if dying was his last great prank.

* * *

**As promised, here's the chapter. The wills have been read and now we'll get to see the reactions of Dumbledore and the chickens as soon as Harry decides to act. He'll totally destroy them XD**

**As usual thank you everyone for adding my story to your favorites or alerts lists and to al that left me a review =)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 15- **

"_That concludes the last will of Sirius Orion Black. Mischief Managed." _Sirius finished with a bow and a mischievous smile, as if dying was his last great prank.

In a way it was. In the last minutes he managed to cut off Voldemort and his death eaters power by a great amount taking away the Lestrange's vaults and what little remained to Narcissa; he offered enough proofs to start investigating Dumbledore since it was known you couldn't lie while recording an orb cause their magic didn't allow it and he diminished Dumbledore's trust with some of his order members.

* * *

"If you please could come up to sign the paperwork" Redaxe gearured once again to a new stack of papers.

When it was done Dumbledore got up once again.

"I think it's time to discuss Harry's assets. I already told you he asked me to sign for him since he isn't in the right state of mind to deal with such matters. If you would read the letter I gave you will find Mr. Potter permission." he stated and then made to sign the paperwork.

Before the quill could touch the paper it was blasted away from his hand with an expelliarmus.

"Strange thing." The voice muttered darkly. Dumbledore whirled around to watch the hooded figure in the back holding a wand. He was sure it was illegall in the halls of Gringotts, so why hadn't the goblins already arrested him?

"I don't recall being invisible nor telling and writing such things. Do you Moony?"

"No, cub. I don't recall you giving Dumbledore permission to basically steal your inheritance." Replied the figure on the left.

"Must be getting senile, at his age" added the one on the right.

"How dare you? Reveal yourselves!" shouted the headmaster

At once all the three figures lowered their hoods revealing them to be Harry, a new and improved version of Harry that looked like the Lord he was but Harry nonetheless, Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy.

Eyes widened in fear, Harry had been there the whole time and heard what they said, he knew that they weren't really his friends, he knew that Dumbledore tried once again to manipulate his life; others instead smirked in glee, it was time that fate came biting a few people in the arse.

"Harry, my boy. What happened to you to look like that? we've been really worried about you when you disappeared. Come my boy, we'll get you back to headquarters where you'll be safe and.."

" I think not. First of all, do not call me my boy. I'm not your boy. You will address me as Lord Potter-Black" he demanded raising from his chair. He made for a really imposing figure in his new looks and attire, he radiated power and demanded respect.

"Second, I will come in no place with the likes of you. Less of all in Grimmauld Place, my property if you recall, where you and your little order are no longer welcome as of this moment." Harry stated, his magic reacting to his words and evicting everyone from the building and sending their belongings to the side of the street like garbage. The wards changed to allow no one entrance apart from the Lord of the House.

"Lastly, how dare you falsify my signature and trying to steal what is rightfully mine?" he roared, scaring to death his ex-friends and making even Dumbledore take a step back and start to worry.

"Madam Bones, forgive me if I take advantage of your presence. I, Lord Hadrian James Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for falsification of the signature of the Lord of the two Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black ." He stated using the traditional way to do it. The headmaster's eyes widened not having believed that Harry would realy do something like that.

"I, Lord Hadrian James Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for attempted theft of the inheritance of the Lord of the two Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black. "

Those familiar with the laws knew that with the formal declaration the charges would be magically recorded in the ministry records, ready to be investigated and taken to trial, they would also be reported by the Daily Prophet who received notifications of those matters of great importance.

"I, Lord Hadrian James Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for the theft of money, books and heirlooms from the vaults of the heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

"I, Lord Hadrian James Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for the illegal claim of the custody of said Heir upon orphaning, complicity in abuse of minor and endangering of a minor under his responsibility as Headmaster of Hogwarts school"

"I, Lord Hadrian James Potter Black, wish to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for omission of help to the previous Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black upon illegal imprisonment of said Lord, and complicity in said imprisonment. "

The audience was like spellend into silence as Harry recited a charge after the other. Dumbledore was ready to dig his grave. Turning to the assembled Weasleys he spoke.

"I will not press formal charges on you, but that doesn't means that you'll go unpunished. I already took accords with the goblins." He informed them. They took a relieved breath thinking they would solve the situation simply

"Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger" he addressed them by names "Fist of all you will be denied the money Sirius entrusted you since you are not deserving of it. You will pay me back every single knut the headmaster paid you from my vaults to spy on me and every single knut you stole when trusted with my key. What you can't pay will be covered by confiscating your assets and if it isn't enough every paycheck you'll get in the future will be used to pay your debt."

The four of them paled at the thought. That could even mean that they could spend their entire life trying to repay the debt based on how much it was.

"Every book or heirloom you stole from my vault will be recuperated by the goblins and a compensation will be taken for each item you took." Hermione wanted to cry at the statement. All her beloved books, taken away. It wasn't even like Harry needed or used them!

"Molly Weasley and Ginevra Weasley, I know of your plan to dose me with a love potion so Ginny could marry me and get the money once I was out of the picture. I will not press charges in respect of those of your family that really are my brothers.. But you'll get scheduled in the records of the DMLE for attempted line theft." The two knew they could have faced Azkaban for that and were glad that Harry was being so generous but at the same time they were feeling so much rage and hatred against him for ruining their plan.

"If that would be all, I invite everyone to leave the bank so I can conclude my business with Lord Potter Black" said Redaxe almost gleefully. The human was so much fun, he didn't have such a show in decades!

"Lord Potter Black I will start the inquiries for your charges as soon I'm back to office. I will keep you informed on the state of the investigations. Good day" Amelia informed him, acting her part perfectly.

Harry almost wanted to smirk but that could give him away and reveal Amelia's alliance with him.

Fred, George, Bill and Charlie remained seated knowing they would leave with Harry now. Molly tried to usher them out, but they coldly replied that they were not going back with her.

Before she could start screaming again a couple of goblins, hidden in the shadows until that moment, started pushing her out with the others threatening her with imprisonment if she resisted.

* * *

In the meantime, a blond haired witch appeared in the floo room of Pegasus Heaven. She dreamily looked around while waiting for someone to fetch her.

She knew Harry would not be home at the time, he was needed elsewhere and thankfully he had people to help him when he needed comfort.

The nargles also told her that justice will come to those who betrayed.

She hummed a little tune bouncing on the ball of her feet and thinking that maybe Harry would let her play with his pegasi one of this days. They were such beautiful creatures.

Moments later Neville appeared to lead her to the others, he smiled at her telling her that he was happy she came. Then they proceeded to tell her all that happened to Harry and the reasons they all decided to join.

They knew Harry would have to explain to the Weasleys when they came, one person less to tell everything would be better.

* * *

When they were finally alone they got to business. Harry signed all the paperwork needed for his inheritance, he didn't really need it since he was the Lord of both houses and already owned everything but to keep things fully legal, without any loopholes people like Dumbedore or fudge could hold onto , he decided to sign everything.

After that they went to make all the preparation for the time dome.

"The group I sent to Pegasus Heaven returned with their findings. I have to say that the property is extensive and it will take many warders to create the dome, also the price will go up because of it."

"It's not a problem. I have enough money to last me three lifetimes, counting the normal lifespan of a wizard." Replied Harry with a smirk.

"Very well. I estimate that it will take 62,ooo galleons for the duration of the time dome, since you want it to last all July and August correct?" asked the goblin while taking notes.

"Yes, it is correct"

The remaining Weasleys listened avidly trying to understand what they were talking about and what exactly Harry's plans were.

"Then it will be 150 galleons for the workforce. A place as wide as yours will need no less than 15 people. I will probably give the work to goblins over wizard warders, our magic reacts better to such complex wards" he continued.

"Make it 300 galleons, I have no doubt such magic will be difficult and taxing on the casters" ordered Harry receiving a shocked look form Redaxe. A thing was being courteous to a goblin a speaking in their language the formal greeting, another was being so generous with them. The news will spread to the bank in a flash and no doubt his brethren will grow to respect this wizard a lot.

"If you're sure" he only got a nod in answer "well, then 500,000 galleons with the 5% discount already counted in as decided from the head of the bank taking into account that you are our richest client along the fact that the Potter and Black families are the among the first houses to open an account in Gringotts" Redaxe explained.

"It is very generous of the head of the bank, please thank him for him" asked Harry

"With pleasure. Now, the total amount to 562,300 galleons, we will send goblins at 6 am the fist of July to cast the time dome if that is agreeable. Along with that the head of the bank wishes to gift you with two medallions that will allow two people to apparate in and out of the dome at any given time should you have need of it."

Bill widened his eyes. What did Harry do to earn so much respect from the goblin? He worked here and was in a polite relationship with them but that was an impressing achievement.

"Of course. Thank you for your work and for the unexpected gift" he said bowing his head in sign of respect and acceptance.

Draco and Remus were being silent, letting Harry take lead of the meeting. They were a bit startled at the price, it was more than any pureblood could afford without risking losing too much money to live comfortably the rest of their lives.

That the goblins gifted a wizard of something was nearly unheard of. The most famous example was Godric Gryffindor who was gifted his sword as thanks for saving a goblin's life.

"Before you go I have here the folders for the Potter, Black and Malfoy Houses, with all the informations on your vaults, possessions, investments and properties. I advise you to look through it with attention since the first two were unlooked for two decades, while the latter, as well as the Black one, may not agree with an entirely legal way of making business. " he didn't want to seems rude, but this wizards had been respectful towards him and he didn't want them in trouble for actions of others or to lose money because certain dealing went unseen.

"Thank you for your advice, we'll see to it while under the dome. We'll have all the time we need after all" replied Draco with a little smile.

"I forgot to ask the last time. Is there a way to pay without having to come and retrieve galleons each time?" asked Harry a bit annoyed at having to come and go every time he wanted to do some shopping.

"Yes, we have enchanted bags that will fill will gold once you tell the amount of coins you need. We also have credit cards, like the muggle ones, that work in both the wizarding and the muggle word. A last way is to write your vault number on the bill, signing it and stamping your family ring for safety measure." Explained Redaxe.

"I will take both the bag and the credit card. Will they work with both family accounts?"

"Yes, you just need to say Potter or Black before the amount you need"

"I will also take them please" requested Draco.

After a few moments they were all done and prepared to head back home.

They would need to so some extensive shopping in the next couple of days to prepare to the next eight years under the dome. Harry also made a mental note to visit his vaults and retrieve anything useful he could find.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Finally Harry had the chance to deal with Dumbledore and his favorite chickens! It seems I made everyone cry with the last chapter! To tell the truth I cried a little too while writing, bad thing, my mom was looking at me strange but she's used to me making funny faces or tearing up when I read XD**

**Thank you everyone for adding my story to your favorites and alerts lists, also thank you for leaving so many reviews =) Really, it took me nearly an hour to reply to all! XD**

**Vicky: thank you so much!**

**Linda: thank you, I shed a few tears too while writing the last part when Sirius talks to Harry. **

**PuckurtLvr: Sirius had his suspicions but no proofs about it. he would have never done anything to upset his godson/son unless he saw for himself that they were not his friends. Hope you like the new chapter. **

**Charlie 0925: Thank you, hope you liked the new chapter =)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 16- **

As they headed out of the bank they explained what happened in the past days to the Weasleys trying to keep it short.

All of them agreed to the time dome, only Charlie had some doubts.

"It's just, I don't feel like leaving my girlfriend for so long. Maybe if she could come too… what do you think Harry? She's a healer at the reserve so she could be useful while training we are bound to get hurt" he asked, really hoping the boy would agree.

"It's fine for me, as long as she agrees." Charlie gave him a blinding smile before saying she would be waiting for him outside by now.

The twins especially thought that it was so cool and it gave them more than enough time to work up their stocks of products again and invent many more.

Harry smiled at seeing them so excited, he really wanted to curse Molly when she took them down like that during the reading. What kind of mothers stomps on her children's dream like that?

Did she not care that she was hurting them and making them feel useless and incompetent?

Fred and George were really smart and creative. The fact that they managed to invent so many products at their age, even before taking their newts, spoke for itself. Not even grown wizards could do it so effortlessly like they seemed to.

The only reason they didn't have straight O's in their school work was that they preferred spend their time working on pranks instead of homework. Simple as that.

That their own mother couldn't see that and thought they were good for nothing troublemakers was sad.

* * *

Outside of the bank, they met Charlie's girlfriend. She was a petite witch with short black hair and black eyes, she was tanned and wore a friendly smile on her face.

"Guys this is Lorelai, we've been together for a year now but we've known each other since I started at the reseve. We arrived at the same time." He introduced her. All his brothers were happy to get to know her and behaved not wanting to embarrass Charlie so soon.

Just as they were getting ready to portkey away to Pegesus Heaven, they were stopped by Andromeda Tonks and her daughter.

"Lord Potter Black. Would you mind a word?" asked Andromeda formally to her head of house.

"Of course Mrs. Tonks but maybe this is not the best place to talk." Harry pointed out gesturing to the people around.

"Would a room at the Leaky Cauldron suffice?" she asked. At his nod he sent his daughter up ahead to talk to Tom.

They slowly walked down the Alley towards the old pub in companionable silence.

Once in the room, Remus cast several privacy wards and checked for listening spells. Not finding any he sat down and nodded to Harry that the room was secure.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Tonks?"

"I have to say that after what I witnessed in that room in Gringotts I can't stay aside and watch Dumbledore playing with the lives of people like that." she said.

"I always knew he was a bit manipulative but never expected to this point. As a member of the House of Black I wish to help you in whatever your plans are in this situation. Not only because you are now My Lord, but also because my cousin would want me help his godson.. son, excuse me. Sirius loved you very much and I intend to to anything in my power to help you and make sure you come out of this war victorious." Andromeda continued with a determined look in her eyes.

"Andromeda, may I call you Andromeda? I really appreciate your offer but you don't have to.."

"Nonsense. I want to. I may be only an healer but you'll need someone to patch you up more than once if what I heard about you is true. And I know my fair share of curses too. I was the school dueling champion in my seventh year and I received the traditional Black upbringing." She quipped with a smirk.

"Since you are so determined to have to your way, welcome on board" Harry smiled, thankful for this witch desire to help him.

"Oi! Don't forget me! I'm an auror, I'm more than able to help you!" Nymphadora exclaimed, hair changing to bright red.

"Of course Tonks, you too. But there is something you need to know first. We are planning of staying under a time dome for the duration of July and August, making it eight years under the ward. If you don't feel comfortable in doing it I perfectly understand"

"I have no problems, Harry dear. I am a retired healer with all the time in the world to play nurse to a bunch of teenagers" the woman smirked.

"I would have to take the months off of work. I don't know if the boss will agree." Tonks said worrying her lip with her teeth. She really wanted to go with them but she had responsibilities as an auror.

"I'm sure Amelia will be happy to know one of her aurors will be among the people teaching her niece" Remus said, earning a shocked look from the two Black women.

Harry had even the head of the DMLE on his side, it was really good then.

"What do you think Lori?" Charlie asked his girlfriend. He had already told her about Harry and the situation days before as soon as he was told by the twins and she told him to help the boy at any cost.

"I would be happy to join you" she smiled.

Harry liked at already. She was gentle and caring, but he could bet she would rival an horntail if her beloved people were threatened.

* * *

The young Lord invited to come back with them to Pegasus Heaven for Lunch, so they could tell them everything they needed to know and make plans to prepare for the time under the dome.

Everyone was breathless at the sight of Pegasus Heaven. Since they portkeyed with Harry they didn't appear in the floo room. He decided to give them the view of the entire manor from outside.

"Bloody hell!" shouted the twins wide eyed.

"Har, can you"

"Adopt us?" they asked battling their eyelashes at him.

"Nope." He said popping the p.

"That-that.. that's a Pegasus!" whisper shouted Charlie. It was the first time he saw one.

"Yeah. Welcome to Pegasus Heaven. You'll see more of them in the coming days, along with unicorns and threstals." Smiled Harry.

"I've heard of this place, like most of the purebloods. It was created two hundred years ago by Lord Edward Potter as a safe heaven for a small herd, he found one of them injured after a storm and healed him, after that they never left. It's renewed for having the biggest herds of pegasi, unicorns and threstals. It is also the main supplier of materials from these creatures used in wand making, as potion ingredients or even in the clothes department, even if it costs a fortune. No one outside of the Potter Family ever set foot on those grounds before. To be here is a great honor." Andromeda told them.

The males whistled at the information. Only from that Harry would make a lot of money, enough to live comfortably without ever working.

Unicorns were hard to come by, the friendliest herd was the one at Hogwarts and not many people could get near them. Same for the threstals.

Pegasi instead, they were incredibly rare. In the world existed only a few people that bred the creatures on their properties. They could be counted on the fingers of one hand and the herds were small because of the difficulty of keeping them on the property.

Pegasus Heaven though was notorious for his numerous herd, the late Lords were all able to gain the trust of the creatures making them docile to human contact and feeling safe and cared for they never left those grounds. Unicorns were close to follow their winged cousins and make the place their home.

"Follow me. The others must be anxious to know what happened and knowing Severus he will keep them on their toes for his own amusement" Harry said.

"Yes, that would be like Severus" agreed Remus.

"Snape is here too?" asked Tonks in a disbelieving voice.

"Yup. I'm his godson and Harry's mother was his friend so he's helping us" explained Draco with a small smile. It was funny to see how even after years his students were still afraid of him.

Tonks hair color changed to a sickly yellow while the Weasley males paled.

Poor Lorelai was confused about their reactions. She was American and didn't attend Hogwarts so she thought they were just overreacting. How bad could the man be?

As soon as they entered an elf appeared greeting his master.

"Can Lolly do anything for master?" she asked while bowing

"Yes, can you please take the Weasleys things to their rooms? You know which ones." He asked "Also tell the others to join us in the sun room. We'll be having lunch there."

* * *

Harry then led them all through the corridors to the sun room.

It was as the name suggested created to let the individuals soak into the sun. It was made of two glass walls opposite to each other and a rounded glass panel in the center in front of the wall proper of the house. The ceiling also was glass and forming a dome, excellent for star gazing, artificial light during the night was provided by candles suspended in the air much like the great all in Hogwarts .

The rounded part of the wall opened entirely towards the lush gardens. White wicker chairs and couches with pale blue cushions were positioned near the 'doors' along with low tables.

Inside there were wicker armchairs and couches too, in their natural color with white and gold cushions. The floor was white marble with specks of gold, plants and flower vases littered the room, a white stone fountain sat near the doors surrounded by green.

In the center of the room appeared a long white table, with another snap of an elf's fingers white chairs with pale gold cushions appeared around it. Next were the white tablecloth with gold arabesque designs on the borders and in the center, the golden napkins, the fine china plates, silver cutlery and crystal glasses.

"Your elves really go all out every time, eh Potter?" asked Blaise from behind them. He and the others had arrived shortly after them. There were Severus and Amelia too, who thought they would be talking about the reading and the plans for the summer and decided to come.

"Seems so." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders " they're just happy to have someone to serve again after so long"

"That room is amazing" whispered Neville. Always the plant lover he was, but everyone could see the beauty of the place.

Draco himself still hadn't seen something he didn't like in the manor, not that he visited all of it but still more than others.

They sat at the table deciding to have eat something before starting the talk.

Jugs of water, pumpkin juice and wine appeared and their plates filled with roast beef, mashed potatos, vegetables and a little bun of bread. More of it appeared on serving plates on the table along with a salad bowl, a bowl of pasta with tomato sauce, fried chips -because teenagers were always ready for chips- and fried chicken.

It was obvious that the little creatures were going to make them eat something healthy before other things.

"Those elves are after our hearts" grinned Charlie, backed by his brothers who were all but salivating at the banquet that attended them. And there weren't desserts served yet!

"So" said Tonks while stabbing a chicken leg to steal it from the ravenous weasleys "eight years under the dome together. That's gonna be interesting" she snickered.

"Yeah, let's hope we don't kill each other" piped in Blaise all too relaxed for such a statement.

"you got that wrong" said the twins.

"its, let's hope"

"Professor Snape"

"Doesn't kill us" they finished together grinning at Severus.

"Indeed" he said. Best have them fear him, less chances of problems arising. Some of the boys paled, forks frozen in midair

"But then you would be terribly bored, eight years all alone without people to terrorize" said Harry completely serious, before bursting out laughing followed by the others. Even Snape gave sign of amusement by the little smirk on his lips.

"Seriously, you will need to plan carefully before the goblins cast the wards. Then you will be blocked there for long" said Amelia, she wanted them to have anything they would need.

"Of course. I think that we can go all shopping tomorrow, we'll need a lot of clothes for training and everyday clothes too. Elves can repair them but only so much, growth charms will be added to everything" proposed Harry.

"We'll also stock up on potion ingredients and potions. I have brought my stores of potions, but they won't be enough for eight years. I will need to brew more in the next couple of days" added Severus.

"I'll help you" offered Draco

"We can help too" said the twins.

"I will send an order to different apothecaries for potion ingredients after the meal, the elves can retrieve it before tomorrow. " Harry said "Also, the head goblin of the bank gifted me with two medallions that will allow to enter and exit the time dome at any given time. I thought of giving one to Amelia, so she can visit Susan and keep us updated on the situation with Dumbledore"

"Thank you Harry"

"And the other one to Dobby, he will be a great spy in Hogwarts and can to all the errands we will need on the outside. Like groceries shopping, potion ingredients, more clothes." He stopped to eat his salad and let the others talk.

"That's a great idea Harry, that was we will always have what we need." Smiled Remus.

"We" Bill gestured to himself and his brothers "will need to go to Gringotts too tomorrow." At the looks he received he explained himself.

"We are going to disown ourselves from the family, we can't in good conscience call those people relatives. I can claim the Prewett title, as first born of the family after our uncles Fabian and Gideon died. I will then accept the other three in the Prewett family."

"The Prewett House was an old pureblood one, a lot of money comes with it too. I doubt Molly was able to access it after her wedding" said Andromeda.

"Why not?" asked Charlie confused.

"Well, I don't want to talk bad of people who aren't here, but… it was a known fact that her father almost disowned her. If he didn't was only because her brothers asked him not too"

"Was it because of dad?" inquired Bill, curious as to why that never came up in the years.

"No. Your father has nothing to do with it" she reassured them.

"Then what?" asked the twins.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it =)**

**Thank you everyone for adding my story to your favorites and alerts lists. Also thank you to everyone who left me a review! **

**Read and Review please **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Title: The Black Star**_

_**Author: AileenDickinson**_

_**Summary: His godfather is dead and Harry decides that it's time to cut the strings from the old twinkle eyed puppeteer, start revealing his secrets and live his life as he wanted to. There's a new star in the Black tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry - Character bashing- slash-**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco**_

_**Genre: Romance, Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: There will be Character bashing, mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Bashing!**_

_**Slash pairing(s ?) . Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author Notes: First of all, I would like to remind you that I'm Italian and there is a possibility that you will find spelling mistakes or the occasional wrong word, I will do my best to write correctly and double check. **_

_**Now, onto the story, I know that many love the old headmaster but personally I don't like him very much. Dumbledore will not be evil, but the greater good often makes him lose contact with reality and forget the difference between people and pawns, and the fact that everybody looks up to him like he can do no wrong does not help. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly are another matter.**_

_**For those who follow my other story, Love of Legend, I'd like to say that I did not abandon the story. I found a bit of a writer's block, maybe it's because I have too many things I want to write about and no idea how to. I hope that maybe writing something else for awhile will help me.**_

* * *

_**§The ****Black**** Star §**_

**-Chapter 17- **

"_We are going to disown ourselves from the family, we can't in good conscience call those people relatives. I can claim the Prewett title, as first born of the family after our uncles Fabian and Gideon died. I will then accept the other three in the Prewett family." _

"_The Prewett House was an old pureblood one, a lot of money comes with it too. I doubt Molly was able to access it after her wedding" said Andromeda._

"_Why not?" asked Charlie confused._

"_Well, I don't want to talk bad of people who aren't here, but… it was a known fact that her father almost disowned her. If he didn't was only because her brothers asked him not too"_

"_Was it because of dad?" inquired Bill, curious as to why that never came up in the years. _

"_No. Your father has nothing to do with it" she reassured them._

"_Then what?" asked the twins. _

* * *

"Your mother fell pregnant when she was sixteen. The father of the child was a lesser pureblood, I don't remember the name, he was agreeable to marry her and claim the baby" she said trying not to upset the boys. They might be renouncing their own mother but some things could still hurt to know.

"And? What happened? Do we have some half brother out there?" asked Charlie trying not to panic. Lorelai laid a hand on his arm, telling him with her eyes that everything will be alright and that she was there for him.

You could see that they loved each other very much.

"What happened then was a scandal" said Amelia. She understood that Andromeda didn't want to be the one to tell the boys so she took the word.

"She refused publicly to marry the boy, a great insult, and then aborted the baby without her father's permission or knowledge" she said, it was useless trying to sweeten the pill. It wouldn't change what the woman did.

"Abortion is considered a crime in the wizarding world. Children are considered blessings and are cherished among the families. You won't ever see an illegitimate child left to his own devices for example, it's father would claim him and he would be part of the family. Every pureblood family has one every few generations, no one notices because it doesn't matter" Andromeda explained to the young wizards.

"That Molly aborted a child was seen as a sin and a crime against the law and magic" said Severus. He had been a second year at the time and could still understand the severity of the situation.

"Her father was furious when he found out. He had to be notified by the nurse. She believed that he gave permission for the treatment instead she falsified the signature. " Amelia continued "when he asked the reason for it Molly replied that she didn't want to saddled with a child and get married to someone at sixteen"

"Your grandfather would have raised the child himself if only Molly had told him beforehand but she is a stubborn mule. Always have been" Andromeda commented.

"Fabian and Gideon convinced him not to disown her because as much as they were disappointed with her, she was still their sister and they loved her"

"The reason Molly married your father, not that I'm questioning their love, but they started dating because all the other boys avoided her after they knew. And you know how things are at Hogwarts, news fly." Remus muttered.

"Arthur had been sick at the time and was at St. Mungos so he didn't know about the fact until after they started dating. By then he was smitten and continued seeing her" Andromeda finished.

"That.. this .. I don't have words" muttered Bill.

"I preferred having a half brother we didn't know to that" said Charlie, disgusted with his mother.

The twins just looked at each other. They wanted to be surprised but in some way it was almost too easy to believe that their mother did something like that.

The atmosphere at the table was definitely changed. The air was heavy and no one dared to speak.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up" said Andromeda. She really should have been silent this time.

"No, don't apologize. We had the right to know and our parents never told us." Replied Bill " I bet this is a big part of the reason all the pureblood look down on our family. After what mum did"

No one of the adults confirmed his thoughts but it wasn't needed. Everyone knew it was because of that.

* * *

An elf popped in and asked if they were ready for desserts. That managed to lift everyone's mood a little.

Their dirty dishes vanished, replaced by clean ones and little crystal bowls for ice cream.

Black pudding, apple pie, chocolate and vanilla ice cream and treacle tart appeared on the table a second later.

They all dug in with enthusiasm, those elves could cook better than the school ones in their opinion. At the end of lunch they were so full some of them had to subtly open the top bottom of their trousers before it popped away under the strain.

The after lunch passed recounting to the others what happened at the will reading. At a certain point Severus even offered to let them watch the memory in a pensieve because Albus reaction was too amusing to see, words could not describe it.

Harry also said that he was going to take out of his vaults any books and useful thing he could find, with their training in mind.

Blaise, Bill, Amelia, Severus, Andromeda and Remus offered to bring their books too. The more things they had to study the better it was.

At that point Severus told him to take out any weapon like swords or similar, always for the training. Again they nodded, not wanting to know what the scary man had in mind for them.

In the end they decided to hit muggle London first that afternoon, to save time, and deal with the magical stuff later.

So after they changed their attire in a more muggle suited one they appareted out, the adults taking side along the ones who couldn't still do it themselves.

They hit the stores right away buying several pairs of jeans, sweatpants, trousers, shorts, t-shirts, dress shirts, sweaters, pijamas; skirts, dresses and button ups for the girls, trainers shoes, covers, boots, ballet flats, undergarments and much more.

The cashiers were almost scared to ring them up by the time they finished.

Then they hit a sports store buying several weights, sport machines, fencing equipment, tennis rackets, a couple of basketballs, baseballs and balls, a soccer ball and other clothes for training.

In the electronic store they bought 20 TV sets, complete or recorders and DVD players; many VHS and DVds with any kind of film. Harry was determined to make them watch all Disney movies. They also choose around 20 ipods and notebooks each, four stereos and a karaoke machine. Fred and George snatched up a popcorn machine and several digital cameras, with memory cards. They also bought some printers and photo paper.

In the game department they got captivated by the game consoles, and raided the place of anything that caught their fancy.

A last stop to the bookstore resulted in an abundance in books of any kind, narrative, history, politics, medicine, muggle school subjects, engineering, machines, cooking, sewing, gardening and many more.

They had to shrink their purchases more than once and stuff it in their pockets.

Finally they decided to go back home. Andromeda and Tonks headed home to pack up after Harry gave them a portkey to the manor. Amelia went back home too, she had to go work early in the morning to deal with Dumbledore.

The others went to put away their spoils, not wanting to rely to heavily on the elves to do everything for them. The clothes would be charmed to grow with them in the years they would spend under the dome. The electronic things were put in a room, waiting to experiment with a way to make them work around magic safely.

The books were put in the library, marked with the name of their owner so they would not be lost among others.

They were all exhausted so they opted for a quick dinner of sandwiches before falling asleep in their beds.

* * *

The next morning they went to Diagon Alley. They were all glamoured to be inconspicuous and ready to show a united front so no one would disturb them during their outing.

They had to be careful, with death eaters and the order looking for them they could not afford to be recognized and put their plan in jeopardy.

The first stop was Madam Malkin's were they were all fitted for several robes, trousers, cloaks, shirts, skirts and dresses. At another shop they ordered dueling robes for everyone in dragon hide, along with gloves, cloaks and boots of the same material.

Draco and Harry already had one, but they were useful and being the number one and two targets of Voldemort they could never be too careful. Dragon hide was really difficult to damage but they felt that having a reserve set was necessary.

They raided once again Flourish and Blotts of any books they didn't already have. The last stop was Gringotts where they went different ways.

Bill and his brothers went to see a goblin so they could disown themselves officially and claim the Prewett title. They were told that it was possible and soon they were Lord William Prewett, Charles Prewett, Fredrick and George Prewett.

The goblin told them about their vaults and possessions, which included Prewett Manor. It was old and needed a good clean and a few repairs but for a fee they could prepare it for their return after the summer if they wished to take residence there.

They also found out that their uncles had left them an inheritance, again Molly failed to tell them. Maybe she hoped to use it herself someday or just didn't want them to be independent from her and make their own decisions without her being able to do anything.

Fabian and Gideon left the title to Bill, reason he was able to claim it so easily without an inheritance ritual beforehand, along with 10 million galleons from their personal vault.

Charlie too was left 10 million galleons and their collection a dragon related books and items.

Fred and George were left 10 million galleons each and the notes on the prank they pulled on the hope that they would be troublemakers like them. What was destined to the other children was divided between them since a clause at the end said that only if they uphold the family value and morals.

With their betrayal of Harry, greediness and in Percy's case his disregard of the family in favor or his ambition.

From the family vault they took out several books, swords, dueling robes before retrieving the Prewett folder from the goblin and heading out.

Severus, Remus and Andromeda all made quick stops in their vaults to collect books before going to the apothecary to buy more potion ingredients. They would need them not only to make necessary potions for their stay under the dome but also for teaching purposes.

They then decided on a detour in Knockturn Alley where they bought more books of the dark, illegal, rare or ancient kind and illegal potion ingredients.

Blaise went to his vault with Daphne and Theo for company and they took all the books available. Most of it were in Italian and contained spells, rituals and other things not used or known in England. They would be really useful.

Draco too found several books, more or less dark to take with him. Swords and daggers soon followed, dueling robes and rare potion ingredients were taken too.

Harry visited the Black vault first. There were many books there, he could bet that the majority were dark and illegal but he stored them away in the trunk he found anyway, with potion ingredients, weapons, robes and the personal diaries of many member of the family that Sirius told him were famous for creating spells or their poitical power. He would need all the experience he could get, even if it was second hand.

Then he went to the Potter vault where again he took out all the books, weapons, diaries, potion ingredients, robes and then headed to look at the portraits at the end of the vault.

There was all his family in there, most of them were sleeping. He took a quick look and snatched away the one of his parents.

He couldn't bear to see them 'alive' and talk to them now but maybe in time, and with Draco and Remus near him, he could get to know them like he should have from the start.

With that he headed back upstairs to meet with the others.

With their shopping all done they went back to Pegasus Heaven.

Harry had already talked to Dobby and given him the medallion along with instructions on how to use it and warning him not to be discovered while spying on Dumbledore. The little elf would do all their errands in the coming two months and provide them fresh groceries every so often.

In two days the goblins would come to the property and cast the time dome, then their training would begin.

* * *

**Thank you for adding my story to your favorite or alert lists and for reviewing! **


End file.
